Passion Plays A Game Of Tag
by Rose Kitsuna
Summary: Completed! Nyoko is just an average girl with a crush on the most sought out boy in school. Yet somehow having him noticing her finally isn't as grand as she hoped. KuraOC
1. Different Feelings

Rose: Welcome to the revision of _Love Means Pain_.

Lily: Only this time it shall be called _Passion Plays A Game Of Tag_.

Rose: Hint of the title for more mature stuff.

Lily: BTW...I'm doing the updating so don't it might take a while to update since me and Rose aren't in the same town. I only see her every other week.

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does. Rose mostly owns the fic but Lily shall take part and contribute creative juices.

* * *

Chapter 1

Whispers. . .they always were whispering. The sixteen year old knew who they were whispering about. Her. The quiet one. The antisocial one. She glanced up at the board which had posted up the exam scores from last week. Immediately she knew she was the one who topped all the girls in her grade. Of everyone, she was so close into tying with Shuichi Minamino. Hey, she at least took second place, beating Yuu Kaito by a point. Yet that wasn't good enough. At rare moments did she actually beat that number-one Shuichi. That was only because he had been out a lot during the first and second as well as a little of the third year now, but now he was in school every single day.

Her parents, especially her mother, didn't like when she was outscored by Shuichi. Of course, they would tell the relatives it was because he was about a year older. Yet when she did beat Shuichi's score, they would say that it was because of her advancement of a grade up that she was smarter. Her parents confused her half the time. '_Can't wait till they find out I'm beaten by Shuichi again. . .'_ she thought. Either way if she didn't tell, her mother would somehow find out and yell at her for not telling.

Hey, it wasn't her fault. It's not like she wanted to go to Meiou High…she rather go to an all-girl school like one of her rare friends. Keiko Yukimura. Yet if she did, then her mother would go and compare her with Keiko.

"_So what if she's your friend," her mother had said. "You have to beat her and be number one."_

Kami. . .Nyoko hated her mother especially when she spoke ill of Keiko.

"_Such a nice girl but she'll ruin her life, spending time with that stupid boy," her mother had spoken._

'_Yusuke's not stupid,' Nyoko had thought and bit her lower lip from speaking those words. She knew the consequences of what was to happen._

"_You better not go and ruin your life," scowled her mother. "Just keep studying. You don't need friends. There's no such thing as friends. They're just people you know now but they won't be there when you're older."_

'_She's right. . .Keiko and I did stop talking,'_ Nyoko thought. _'It's been two years. . .'_ Her mother had stopped talking about Keiko after Nyoko managed to skip a grade higher.

"Congratulations, Shuichi," a girl blushed as she stood in front of Shuichi who had his nose in a book. Nyoko sighed as she took her seat and rested her chin on her crimson-clad arms.

'_I don't care. . .'_ Nyoko lied to herself. Yet she did. . .she was like the rest of the girls. . .hopeless in love with Shuichi Minamino. Well, not really. . .Nyoko wasn't obsessive and she didn't stare or drool over him. _'I wish he didn't have a fan club. . .'_ Usually she would have been thinking about wishing that she had not fallen in love.

Why? It was bad especially if her parents knew. They had forbid her from liking or going out with a boy because they said that a boy would make her lose focus on her academic grades. Also, by her mother, that it would ruin her life. This was kind of true. She did see that some students in love tend to have grades lower than before because they couldn't stop thinking of the other person. The part from her mother, she did not believe. Crushing on Shuichi didn't lower her grades. In fact, she knew she had to keep top grades in order to be placed in classes with Shuichi.

"Thank you," Nyoko heard Shuichi replied.

'_He can't be human. . .'_ thought Nyoko. Shuichi seemed so perfect. Perfect in every way. Hair. Eyes. Complexion. Good looks. Top grades. A gentleman. What more could a girl want. Yet. . .she came to a conclusion that he'll never have feelings for her. Shuichi could have any girl. . .any beautiful girl like the ones in his fan club. He wouldn't want the quiet, average-looking one. '_We're classes apart,' _she thought. She was somewhere toward the bottom but not far while he was at the top despite his intelligence. Great. . .now she was putting herself down. She shouldn't put herself down. That was her mother's job.

'_At least she lets me do kendo. . .'_ Nyoko opened her eyes and wondered why time was going by so slow. _'What happened to the bell?_' Suddenly she felt a tap on her head.

"Once again, you are outwitted by Shuichi," spoke a female voice. Nyoko looked up to see a seventeen year old girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. This girl was quite pretty and none other than Cho Tanuka. . .Vice President of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club.

'_Cho's not so bad. . .she's my friend,'_ Nyoko thought, shaking her head. "I guess. . .I'll try harder next time."

"Yeah. . .you try," Cho suddenly had a dreamy expression, "but you can't beat him."

Nyoko chewed her lower lip, a habit of hers. She never told Cho that she had a crush on Shuichi. _'I don't want to have no friends here. . .'_ The truth was. . .Cho was the only one who came up to Nyoko, the new, younger girl, and befriended her. _'I shouldn't let a guy ruin friendship but what Cho is doing is wrong. . .'_ Nyoko didn't like that the girls in the Shuichi Fan Club treat Shuichi like an object yet she didn't want to be alone in school. Loneliness was hell for her. Sure, she could be the antisocial one but all she needed was just one friend with her.

"Shouldn't you get to your class?" questioned Nyoko, looking at the clock.

"Yes, mother," Cho grinned. "See ya later." She hurried off, casting one last glance at Shuichi. . . .

* * *

". . .and that class, concludes today's lesson," the teacher just stated right before the bell rang. Lunch was Nyoko's next period and she was quite glad. Lunch was alone time for her to think. Gathering up her books, she felt a presence next to her. Looking, she saw a timid, kind of short for a guy, a fellow sixteen year old.

"Kai?" she spoke softly as usual. Kai, of course, had told her to call her by his first name not his last name.

"Umm. . .I er. . ." she watched how flustered he was but waited patiently. Kai had transferred not long ago and she had been assigned to help him which made no sense, seeing that she wasn't social. Yet she did show him around and he, like a puppy, began to follow her around but only when Cho wasn't close. Nyoko knew that Kai was afraid of Cho. . .or maybe he was nervous around one of the popular girls. Looking at him, she admitted he wasn't suited for popularity. He, she hated to say, wasn't good-looking like Shuichi nor tall.

Nyoko inwardly smiled. Kai tried so hard. He even had his chestnut brown hair slicked back like a punk but the punks of the school wouldn't accept him. Kai even tried to join the kendo club, after he found out she was in it, but he wasn't kendo material. Not because of his appearance but how he held the shinai, bamboo practice sword, as well as his heart in the movements. Yet, secretly she hated to admit, Nyoko was glad that Kai had not joined.

"Congratulations on the exam," Kai finally managed out.

"Thanks. . ." she said in her soft tone. "Well. . .later." She walked out the door and into the hall.

"Wa-wait!" Kai cried out as he ran toward her. She stopped and turned.

"Yes?" Ok. . .so half the time she found Kai annoying but she was a patience person, hoping the guy would figure out she doesn't want to hang out with him.

"I-I never see you at lunch. Not in the lunch room or out in the picnic area," Kai said. "Where do you eat?"

Ok. . .how was she going to tell him. Half of her pitied the guy, the other half wanted her to tell him to leave her alone. She couldn't tell him where she ate lunch. That was her space to think and be by herself. Now what was she going to tell him? The truth? Lie? "I eat on the roof," Nyoko told the truth.

"Ok. . .can I go there too?" Kai asked. She, not wanting to, nodded. "Thank you!" Kai brightened as he followed her like a puppy.

'_Great. . .'_ she thought sarcastically. "And here we ar—" she froze as she opened the door leading to the roof. He was there.

"Hello, Nyoko. . .Senaka," Shuichi greeted. She could have sworn she heard a hint of dislike when he said Kai's last name. And since when did she give Shuichi permission to call her by her first name?

"Minamino, what are you doing here?" Kai demanded. Nyoko could feel the tension and sweatdropped.

"To eat lunch," Shuichi stated plainly. "As well as I can see you are too by the bento in Nyoko's hands and yours."

'_Oh great. . .'_ Nyoko thought, waiting for a hoard of Shuichi fans to come stampeding up the stairs onto the roof. Also, she hoped Cho wouldn't see her with Shuichi. _'I think living is better than getting killed over a boy.'_

"Why don't you eat inside or outside instead?" Kai questioned with what she heard was a hint of displeasure. She inwardly sighed, knowing Kai should have rephrased his question.

"I am outside yet inside the school grounds," Shuichi smiled as he outsmarted his opponent. "Why all the questions? I should be asking 'why are you here?' It's only quite fair, isn't it, Nyoko?"

'_Great. . .' _Nyoko was going to lose time. "I've always been here ever since the beginning of high school," she stated in her soft toned voice.

"I know. . .Nyoko," Shuichi smiled at her. It was a smile that gave Nyoko a swooning sensation inside. Why did he have to have such an effect on her? And what the hell was he talking to her?!

"Nyoko invited me," went Kai, glaring at Shuichi. Since when did Nyoko give him permission to use her first name? "So. . .go."

"I'm sure Nyoko wouldn't mind if I eat here as well," Shuichi stated calmly.

"This isn't my property so anyone can sit up here," Nyoko sweatdropped. _'But I wouldn't mind if Shuichi stayed yet. . .it's the fangirls I'm worried about.'_

Suffocated. . .she felt suffocated. . .between two boys. On her right was Shuichi while on her left was Kai. '_Dammit!'_ she thought. The reason she came up here was to feel free in the open air but instead she was now trapped between two guys. Yet she didn't mind that one of them was with her.

"Nyoko, don't you feel lonely eating up here?" Kai asked, pretending Shuichi wasn't there.

". . .no. . ." Nyoko spoke softly. _'I never feel alone here since I have Cho. . .to keep me company sometimes.'_ Cho would eat lunch with her up here but Nyoko had told her that Cho should eat with her other friends. . .the Shuichi Fan Club. Nyoko knew that Cho preferred that.

"Nyoko, you should eat," Shuichi looked at her untouched bento.

"I'm not hungry," Nyoko told him. She couldn't eat because her space was invaded. Really. Everyone's shoulders were touching. Dude, now Nyoko realized how small the wall was.

"Truly you must eat, Nyoko," Shuichi stated. "You shouldn't waste the bento."

'_What are you? My mother?' _Nyoko sweatdropped at the random thought that popped into her head. "I'll eat it after school."

Shuichi began to speak, "Nyoko, pl—"

"Quite bugging Nyoko," Kai piped up. "She doesn't feel like talking to you."

'_Please let lunch be over,'_ Nyoko prayed, casting her brown eyes down at the untouched bento. _'Yusuke would have eaten it. . .'_

Ignoring Kai, Shuichi asked, "Nyoko, are you alright?" He sounded so concerned for her. It made Nyoko feel bubbly inside.

"No, she isn't," snapped Kai. "You're bothering her." He obviously didn't see Nyoko having a small smile on her face due to the fact her head was down. This caused her shoulder-blade length black hair to curtain her face.

Shuichi, of course, ignored him. "Nyoko?"

Nyoko lifted her head up and her lips parted to say—

**BRRIIINNNNGGGGG!**

"Come on, Nyoko," Kai took her hand and practically dragged her to her next class.

"Kai?" Nyoko questioned looked at him oddly. _'Did he just. . .how. . .I'm confused. . .'_ How did he managed to drag her to class without tripping on the stairs?

"Um. . ."Kai turned red. "Sorry. . ."he ran off.

Nyoko stared at her hand. At the beginning Kai wasn't bold enough to get that close to her but—

'_He's getting bolder. . .am I leading him on?'_

"Nyoko?"

She turned to see Shuichi and sweatdropped. Almost. . .actually in every time he spoke to her, he kept saying her name. "Yes?" she said quietly.

"Nyoko. . ." Shuichi smiled as he pulled out. . .her bento. "You left this."

"Oh. . .thank you, Minamino," Nyoko took the bento back, sweatdropping at the fact what she was going to do with it. _'Oh, yeah. . .eat it later.'_ For some reason, her heart seemed to pound loud as she had assumed that Shuichi would have given something else. . .something that a girl would feel special if the guy she liked gave her a gift. Who was she kidding? Shuichi wasn't interested in her. . .maybe Kai was. _'Being in love kinda sucks. . .'_

"Shuichi. . .call me Shuichi, Kokoro," Shuichi stated. "I hope you didn't feel offend when I called you by your first name."

"It's ok. . .Shuichi," Nyoko said timidly. How was she supposed to act? He was still talking to her. Then again, she hoped he would leave before anyone, like the Shuichi Fan Club, saw them.

"But," Shuichi pressed on, "may I call you Nyoko, Kokoro?" Shuichi locked eyes with hers. Nyoko found herself nodding and couldn't tear her chocolate eyes from his emerald orbs. Come on, he was saying her name in almost every sentence. Boy was she was a weakling for him. "Good. . .now before I've asked 'Are you alright?' I appreciate if I receive an answer from you than Senaka."

". . .yes . ." Nyoko half-lied. _'Please don't let anyone see us.'_

"Are you quite sure, Nyoko?" Shuichi questioned as he stared deeply into her eyes.

"Well. . .not really," Nyoko couldn't help it. His enchanting green eyes were reaching into her brown ones. '_The windows to my soul. . . No it couldn't be. . .that would freak her out if he knew the real her.'_

"Come on, Nyoko, you can tell me what's wrong," Shuichi looked softly down at her. Yes. . .Nyoko was vertically-challenged. She couldn't help but blushed once again under his eyes.

'_Isn't he going to be late for his class whatever it is,'_ Nyoko thought. "Umm. . .you shouldn't worry about me."

"Why should I not worry about you, Nyoko?" Shuichi smiled. Ok. . .Nyoko's cheeks turned pink. "You are my classmate, are you not?"

"I guess. . ." Honestly Nyoko didn't know what to say to him.

". . .I'll see you later," Shuichi let out another smile and Nyoko could have sworn she saw a flash of gold in his eyes. She blinked. Shuichi's eyes were still the same dazzling green. Yet he had a weird gleam in them. With that he left her, standing there with the uneaten bento.

* * *

Rose: Er...not too much different.

Lily: I bet all of you can't wait for the LE-

Rose: QUIET! Anyway... R&R.


	2. Reunited with the Perv

_Lily_: It worked! Hooray!

_Rose_: And I thought you were too lazy to type it up and update.

_Lily_: Yeah...but I'm not that lazy. Here's the updating process. Since we cannot visit each other alot, we sent letters or emails(when Rose isn't grounded). I am the one who has to type and update.

_Rose_: Well, I came up with most of the story.

_Lily_: I know...and now we answer the reviews!

**Roxasheart654 - **_Rose_: You had to ruin the surprise, Lily. The lemon won't come in until much later once I've somewhat master in writing one. _Lily:_ I couldn't help it. Since Rose loves Kurama, she's writing the lemon and maybe I might help.

**bookworm0492** - _Lily_: MWHAHAHAHA! I have spread the word of a lemon in this. _Rose_:. . .how are we related again?

**SOULDIER** - _Rose_: Yeah, I should have you as my partner rather than Lily. _Lily_: Hey, I type these up but I'm lazy to reread it. _Rose_: Yeah, you can call me Yin. _Lily_: I hate Shuichi too, mainly 'cause he's too nice. No one can be that nice. Hiei is cooler. _Rose_: Which was why I've based Takara on you even though you're more of a Kuronue fangirl.

**QueenOfCrisis** - _Rose_: I'll miss my old one. _Lily_: -snorts- As if...the old one is under somewhere, collecting dust. _Rose_: . . . . 

**MangasFan** - _Lily_: -grins- I'm going to keep saying there's gonna be a lemon in every chapter until it comes up. _Rose_:. . .and everyone says you're the older, mature one.

**Cici Linne** - _Lily_: Yeah, I told Rose that her later old chapters were too confusing. And I want to have Yusuke here. _Rose_: I think Lily is into the dark-haired dudes: Kuronue, Hiei, and Yusuke.

**just-a-dream01** - _Rose_: That is why we're here. _Lily_: We are to serve more to the hungry readers. Man, this sounds like we're working in the restaurant again.

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sama does.

* * *

Chapter 2 

"I wish. . .I wish time could turn back," Nyoko sighed as she walked home from school. She truly missed the days were she hung out with Keiko and. . .Yusuke. "I also wish Cho would stop thinking she's fat." Nyoko thought Cho looked pretty and slender, not fat. _'Peer pressure. . .'_ The she frowned, "I wish we didn't have to wear skirts." Nyoko hated to wear skirts or dresses. It wasn't the fact that she looked bad in them because she didn't. No, it was more like a seed that was planted when she was younger and bloomed into her mind. "I wish Kai would leave me alone." Nyoko couldn't help it but she was annoyed with the guy yet she was too nice to tell him so.

'_I wonder what Yusuke and Keiko are doing now?' _Nyoko thought as she raked her mind to remember the past.

_**On top of the roof of Sarayashiki Junior High, Nyoko listened to Keiko. ". . .I thought Yusuke would be up here."**_

**"_Maybe he got smart and knew that if he hid up here, he would have been caught by you so easily," suggested Nyoko as her chocolate orbs scanned the empty rooftop._**

_**Keiko let out a loud breath. "I swear he'll never succeed in life if he keeps cutting."**_

**"_You sound like my mom," sweatdropped Nyoko. "Except it's about me and books."_**

_**Keiko shook her head, her chestnut pigtails swaying. "I still don't get that. You always seem to have a book by you."**_

**"_It's not suitable for learning," Nyoko corrected. Keiko raised an eyebrow. "It's a book on demons and legends. . ." Keiko remained silent. "You're not into those things are you?"_**

_**Keiko spoke, "Yeah. . ."**_

_**Nyoko blinked as she noticed Yusuke was sneaking up behind Keiko. His finger on his lips to tell Nyoko not to reveal the fact he was coming. 'He's not gonna. . .'**_

**"_Keiko, nice skirt," Yusuke stated, lifting Keiko's blue skirt up from behind._**

A small sigh escaped Nyoko's lips. "I really miss them. . ."

"Keiko, nice skirt," the toughest punk in the city spoke.

'_I can still hear his voice,'_ Nyoko thought sadly. _'Then. . .'_

_**She saw Keiko's face grew an ugly shade of scarlet. Nyoko knew what was coming. "YUSUKE, YOU PERVERT!" Then the sickening smack came.**_

"YUSUKE, YOU PERVERT!" A loud smack echoed through the air. Nyoko blinked and turned the corner to see—

_**Yusuke was now on the ground, rubbing his red cheek and a grin upon his face.**_

Of course, Nyoko couldn't tell. All she saw was a steaming sixteen year old girl glaring at the boy, her age, on the ground.

**"_Why do you always have to do that?!" Keiko demanded her cheeks quite red._**

'_If she says that, then. . .'_ Nyoko stood, unable to move. She was waiting for those familiar words of Keiko Yukimura.

"Why do you always have to do that?!" demanded Keiko, her cheeks ablaze. Nyoko, as if it was her turn to say her lines, echoed the words from long ago.

"But that never stopped you from loving Yusuke Urameshi," these words would always cause the two to flush and deny it. Nyoko spoke quite softly so she knew that neither one could have heard her.

"What did you say?" Nyoko saw Yusuke lean his head back, staring at her. "Who are you and how do you know me?"

'_Crap. . .'_ Nyoko's face burned as she turned to hurry away. Now she had to take a different route to head home. _'Please don't let him follow.'_ Yet a feeling of sadness overtook her. Yusuke didn't know who she was. _'And I always share my lunch with him. . .'_

"Hey! I was talking to you!" Nyoko's eyes widen as Yusuke was now directly in front of her. This gave her no time to stop so—

"Ow. . ." Nyoko groaned.

A voice brought her back to earth. "I should be the one in pain," Yusuke complained. Nyoko's cheeks flared as she saw she was on top of Yusuke.

"Sorry!" she squeaked and attempted to get off but was held back down. _'WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING?!'_

"We were like this before," Yusuke suddenly spoke softly.

**"_YUSUKE! Stop it!" Nyoko shrieked in laughter. Her sides hurt so much._**

**"_Never!" Yusuke continued his tickle attack on the fellow twelve year old. Nyoko gasped for breath and managed to push Yusuke away. This caused him to fall over and taking Nyoko down with him._**

**"_Yusuke, Nyoko, I think I managed to bake the cookies right," Atsuko appeared in the doorway of Yusuke's room. "Huh?" she blinked. "Why's both of your faces red?"_**

"Umm. . ." Nyoko hoped no one would see. How will she live if someone she knew saw her on top of a boy near an alleyway? "Could you please let me go?"

Yusuke sat up, causing Nyoko to sit on his lap. His arms were still around her waist. ". . .Who the hell are you?"

Nyoko sweatdropped at Yusuke's sudden question. "No one important. . ."

". . .NYOKO!" Yusuke grinned, bringing her closer into a tight hug. "No wonder I can't recognize you. You've changed." Yusuke stood up, pulling her to her feet. "Yet you're still short but you've filled in the right places good."

"Yusuke, please let go of me," Nyoko said, blushing.

Yusuke's smile faded. "Yeah. . .I should." His arms left her waist. "So. . .you still listen to your mom?" Nyoko didn't speak. "Oh, come on," Yusuke declared. "Can't you just stop following everything she tells you."

"I can't. . ." Nyoko stated. "I have to get home now. Bye." She turned and hurried away, a red stain upon her cheeks.

"It's your life, Nyoko," Yusuke called after her. "Not hers."

* * *

"Why do you still have that book?" stressed Nyoko's mother as Nyoko had the book opened while on the couch. Nyoko didn't answer. "Are you deaf?" her mother's temper flared. "Why did I have such a disrespectful daughter?"

Nyoko knew not to speak but let her mother continue her ranting. _'Something must have not gone right. . .'_ She looked over to her younger sister, Kaori, who was buried into a fashion magazine. _'And she's only ten. . .'_

"I know you're angry every time I talk about you," her mother continued. "But if I didn't talk about you, then I don't care." Nyoko's eyes met Kaori's and Nyoko knew why their mother was angry. Their brother, Hiro, had been up all night sick and keeping their mother awake. Hiro was two years old.

'_And the reason, mom had him was that she didn't want to be the only one who didn't give birth to a Kokoro son,'_ Nyoko watched as Hiro let out a sneeze.

"Kami, I rather be working than watch you!" their mother directed this at Hiro. Hiro blinked as usual. Nyoko knew that the seed in Hiro emerged, knowing that their mother would always yell.

"I'm going to bed now," Nyoko announced which made no difference because her mother went back to focus her temper on her baby brother. _'I'm glad Hiro's strong. Usually I break out crying when I was little. . .'_ She walked up the steps, knowing which spots to step on so they wouldn't creak. Nyoko didn't want to add more to her mother's disposition.

Opening her room door and locking it behind her, Nyoko let out a heavy breath as she leaned against her door, head down. "Just two more years and you're eighteen," she told herself. _'Kami. . .I want to leave this place so bad.'_

"And five more years till you're legal to drink," piped up a familiar male voice. Nyoko's head snapped up and her eyes widen as she saw Yusuke sitting on her bed, grinning.

"Yusuke," Nyoko hissed.

Yusuke frowned, "You never got mad when I used to sneak into your room."

"That's before we stopped talking," Nyoko stated, hoping no one would hear them.

"Why did we have to stop talking?" Yusuke questioned. "Oh yeah, that's right. . .you shouldn't hang out with a guy whose future would be crappy." Then he shrugged, "But I forgive you on one condition."

"What would that be?" Nyoko asked. Yusuke held up his hand and beckoned her closer. Nyoko did as she was told. She sat down as Yusuke pat the space next to him on the bed.

Yusuke looked at her. "I need you to hang out with me this Saturday. No 'buts'. Just tell your mom you're going to the library."

"Ok. . ." Nyoko sweatdropped. _'At least, he didn't—'_

"And we go back to doing what we did before you skipped a grade and stopped hanging out with Keiko and me," Yusuke said, grinning.

"Why does everything you say sound perverted?" Nyoko sighed, smiling.

"Cause you love me," Yusuke tackled her into a hug. "Now tell me what I had missed out on these pass two years." Nyoko rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as she poured out her soul that was closed up for two years. Yusuke was always there for Nyoko and made her feel better when she told him her sorrows, worries, etc.

"Wow. . .you have a brother now," Yusuke spoke. ". . .dude, you're gonna be old when he gets to school." Nyoko shrugged and continued without any interruptions from the punk.

". . .I also fell in love," Nyoko spoke quietly.

"WHA-omf!" Nyoko clasped her hand on Yusuke's mouth. She looked at the door and listened. Letting out a sigh, she dropped her hand to see Yusuke frowning. "Who's the guy?"

"I can't—" Nyoko was interrupted by another sudden outburst.

"I don't like him already," Yusuke stated. Nyoko sweatdropped. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Does he show interest in you?"

"Um. . .he never spoke to me until today," Nyoko admitted. _'Yusuke cares way too much after that accident kiss.'_

Yusuke's frown deepened. "I think you should forget the guy." Nyoko looked at him confused. "Nyoko, you're a nice girl," Yusuke explained. "I'm sorry to say this but a guy can take advantage of you."

Nyoko kept quiet. _'I don't think Shuichi is that type of guy. . .'_

Yusuke sighed, "Ok, forget that. You are too nice. Tell that 'Kai' dude to fucking leave you alone."

"I just can't—" Nyoko stopped as she heard the stairs creaking.

"My cue to leave," whispered Yusuke as he patted Nyoko's head. "You be good now." Nyoko watched as Yusuke jumped out the window into the tree.

'_Good thing. . .dad never planned to cut down the sakura tree,'_ Nyoko thought. There were tiny knocking sounds on her door. She got up from her bed to open the door to see Hiro, clutching onto his blue blanket.

"Nyo. . ." Hiro sniffed as his huge eyes welled up with tears. "Wah!" he ran and buried his face into Nyoko's legs. Nyoko bent down to pick up the boy who was cute and chubby like a chibi.

"Want to read about the bear?" Nyoko spoke gently.

Hiro nodded, "Beh." Nyoko carried Hiro into bed with her. She pulled out a small picture book that she kept on her nightstand. "Once there lived a bear. . . ."

Nyoko's eyes softened as she watched Hiro sleep. Yet she still had that strangest sensation of being watched while reading. Turning her head slightly toward her window so she would not disturb her brother, she found herself looking into a pair of amber eyes. _'What the. . .'_ Nyoko blinked and there was nothing. "I must be tired. . ."

"Oh good, he's asleep," the door had opened. "Let me take him back to his room."

"Thanks, dad," Nyoko watched as her father whose hair was graying take his son out of the room. _'This sucks. . .'_ Nyoko always felt bad for her father. He was the only one working to support the family. That was why Nyoko made a promise to get successful so her father could retire sooner. "I wonder if I should take his advice and tell off Kai. . ." Faintly, Nyoko knew she heard, came the sounds of someone chuckling.

* * *

_Lily_: Me is sleepy. Me go to bed now. -sleeps-

_Rose_: . . .It's only the afternoon. -sighs- I bet you all know who's at the window. Anyway. . .

_Lily_: R&R


	3. Growing Up Sometimes Suck

_Lily_: Sorry for the long update but I was grounded because I got a D in Biology. I hate that teacher.

_Rose:_ At least you're not failing Spanish like I am.

**Cici Linnie-** _Rose_: Er...Youko is somewhat mentioned in this chappie. _Lily_: Rape! _Rose_: It didn't happen! _Lily_:. . .

**Roxasheart654**- _Lily_: I know, I feel bad for Hiro but he will have his revenge! _Rose_: He's a baby. . . _Lily_: So?

**QueenOfCrisis**- _Rose_: Yes, it is confusing whether to tell that puppy Kai off or not. _Lily_: I'd say...get Yusuke after Kai!

**kcauz-** _Lily_: The 'seed' thing. It's like when you plant a seed in the soil, water it, and then it sprouts. _Rose_: For Nyoko, she was told that she didn't look good in skirts or dresses so that waters her into believing that.

**bookworm0492-** _Rose_: Here's a cookie. _Lily_: I would have opened my window and chuck something at the tree. _Rose_: Yeah...my other one kinda gave me a block with the characters and plot.

**Stelina Miko Kitsune-** _Lily_: You changed your name! _Rose_: I love it! _Lily_: I love...POCKY! _Rose_: Where?!

**SOULDIER-** _Rose_: Lily, why don't you go over this? _Lily_: I'm too lazy to recheck my typing unless it's graded. _Rose_: Haha! _Lily_: Shuddup or I won't give you Pocky. _Rose_:. . .cavewoman. . . _Lily_: . . .at least I get to have my own room! _Rose_: And now there will be more Yusuke! _Lily_: Too bad...we need Shuichi since he is the main stud in Nyoko's life and if I saw a pair of eyes outside my window, I'd throw a heavy object at the tree. _Rose_: You don't have a tree outside your window.

**Smartass4684-** _Lily_: And here is MORE! _Rose_:...poor Nyoko in this chappie.

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Pocky 'cause if we did, we're RICH!

* * *

Chapter 3

_Someone was chasing her through the forest. Wicked shadows casting from the twisting arms, bare of leaves by the silvery blue moon. Nyoko really hated dreams like these especially when she was being chased by something she could not see. Her bare feet burned as they touched the cold ground whose hair was trying to grip her down. 'I hate this!' Cold forces, causing goosebumps were attempting to slow her down. Behind her, she could faintly hear two pairs of running feet or perhaps the creature had four legs._

_Branches thrashed; sticks cracked; heavy footsteps pounded in her wake. Her side ached. 'Why won't my alarm ring and wake me up?' Nyoko hated nightmares where she was a prey of a predator hidden from view but always close. She glanced back. Always a mistake. Something big was after her. And she didn't know what it was._

_She stumbled over a branch and hit the ground hard. 'NO!' She couldn't breathe. She felt like she was going to die. Then suddenly air returned back to her lungs. She gasped greedily. Something leaped on top of her. She twisted and grabbed fistfuls of fur. 'What the. . .'_

_It was silver and huge like a dog but it wasn't a dog. The ears were too big like a fox. Yet it had four tails. 'A fox with four tails. . .' What a weird dream she was having. Its eyes were amber and humanlike. 'Like the ones outside my window. . .' A sudden growl emitted from the fox, sending fear throughout Nyoko's body. It went for her throat, but instead of biting her, it licked her collarbone. Nyoko shuddered and knew that the fox was male. Her body was on fire as the fox moved lower and lower._

_This was wrong. So wrong on so many levels. The licking stopped around her naval. Nyoko struggled to sit up but a hand came and kept her down. A hand. . .with claws. Looking up, she saw the back of a man with long silver hair. Her eyes widen as she saw two fox ears perched upon his head. Suddenly pain shot out throughout her body. She felt wetness trickling down her bosom._

"_You have the sweetest scent," a silky deep voice spoke. "And yet you are merely human. I loathe humans. Let's hope you aren't one in your next life." A flash of silver came and—_

Nyoko woke up, sweating. Not only that but she felt sick to her stomach. Picking up a mirror, she was met but a flushed face. "I hate growing up. . .evil hormones." _'But why did I dream of being. . .with a fox. . .' _It gave her a sick feeling that she was desperate enough to dream of getting pleasure from an animal. . .er man.

A black book caught her eye. _'Shit. . .no more reading about demons for a while. . .'_ Looking at her clock, she noted that it was still early to go to school. _'Kami. . .tomorrow's Saturday.'_ Tomorrow she would spend the day with Yusuke Urameshi. A day with him. Yet for some reason, she had an odd feeling that something out of the ordinary would happen. _'I don't think I should tell Yusuke my dream. . .'_ It's not that she was afraid he would think she was nuts but rather she felt this should be one of those things she can't share with him. Sure, he was the closet guy and she was comfortable around him but he was Keiko's. _'I wonder if they finally admit they're together.'_

**_It was a fact that only Nyoko knew. She could tell that both Yusuke and Keiko had intimate feelings for each other even though they didn't know it. 'I envy you, Keiko. You know things about Yusuke that I will never know. . .' Nyoko hated to say but she was jealous. Keiko knew more about Yusuke due to their childhood friendship._**

"_**Hey, what's wrong?" Nyoko turned to see Yusuke leaning against the school wall.**_

_**Nyoko ignored the question and stated, "Keiko's mad that you weren't in class."**_

"_**No shit," Yusuke shrugged. "She's always telling me to get my ass to class."**_

'**_That's because she cares about your future, Yusuke,' Nyoko thought. A sigh escaped her lips. She shouldn't be here. There wouldn't be any room for her once the bond between Yusuke and Keiko was realized._**

"_**You sure you're alright?" Yusuke placed his arm around Nyoko's shoulder. Nyoko nodded. "Well. . .then later!" he suddenly ran off.**_

_**Nyoko sweatdropped as she found herself missing some cash. Yet she didn't care. Somehow Yusuke would pay her back but not in cash. 'I'm Yusuke's personal bank. . .'**_

"Oh what the hell," she got out of bed, into the hallway, into the bathroom, into a shower, into her school uniform, and out the door. _'Fuck! I forgot breakfast!'_ She was already a block away from her house. "So. . .now what?" Nyoko had an hour to kill before school opened. _'I wonder what it would be like if I didn't stop talking to Yusuke and Keiko during those two years._' Then she shrugged. "At least I'm richer than before." Then she sighed. What good was having more money if she didn't have her favorite punk borrowing it from her?

"Where do you think you're going, girl?" a rough hand seized Nyoko's arm and pulled her back. "You can't walk past us without paying." Nyoko saw a total of five boys in dark purple uniforms.

'_High school thugs still exist?'_ Nyoko could believe that she must have walked past them. She had the tendency to space out and not pay attention to her surroundings. "Please get your hands off of me." Nyoko was trying to keep fear from showing. _'Ok, just because I haven't had Yusuke's street training for two years, doesn't mean that I'm weak. I am a kendoka, one who practices kendo.'_ Who was she kidding? Back then, she had Yusuke to help her out. In kendo, she wore a bogu, protective armor.

One of the thugs smirked down at her. "You're afraid, little girl. Why don't you show it?" His grip on her arm was tightening. Nyoko winced. She knew she was going to get a bruise. She bruised easily. "Who knows? We might be doing you a favor. . .to show you what real men do." Nyoko's eyes widen. Not because of what the thug had said but of who she saw behind him.

"Oi! Who are your new pals?" Nyoko gave a look of joy. The grip on her arm was gone and she rubbed it.

"Urameshi!" one of the thugs flinched at the glare Yusuke was giving out. Even the hair on the nape of Nyoko's neck stood up. Yusuke seemed to possess an aura that was suffocating the air around them.

Yusuke smirked. "Normally I'd give you bastards a warning but hell," his smirk turned into a frown, "I rather beat the SHIT out of you!"

'_I can't watch,'_ Nyoko looked away, flinching at every 'popping' sound. Those sounds probably came from the bones cracking. She winced at every 'Ow' and 'Thud'.

"Ah. . .I feel so much better." Nyoko felt an arm draped around her shoulders. "Come on, Nyoko. You ought to know it's in my nature to fight."

Nyoko sighed, "I know, Yusuke." _'Well, here goes nothing. . .'_ "Are you and Keiko a couple yet?" She looked at Yusuke to see a red stain upon his cheeks. "I'll take that as a yes." Then she wrapped her arms around Yusuke's chest. "I don't know what to say but," a grin appeared on her face, "Go Keiko! Yusuke has a weakness!"

Before Yusuke could reply, a male, rough voice called out. "Oi, Urameshi! I thought I told you that Keiko's your girlfriend?"

Automatically Nyoko let go of Yusuke and felt her cheeks grow hot. Then she blinked when she saw who it was. "Kazuma?" _'I remember him! He loved kitties!'_

"**_Um. . .Kazuma?" Nyoko timidly spoke to the tall, orange-haired boy who was also badly bruised and beaten up._**

"_**What?" Kuwabara was still peeved that he was once again beaten by Yusuke. "Shouldn't you be hanging with Urameshi?"**_

**_Nyoko frowned, "I don't think you should provoke Yusuke otherwise you'll really get hurt. I hate to see nice people get hurt." She knew Kuwabara had an Honor Code._**

"_**Don't worry, little lady," Kuwabara said as he staggered to stand up. Nyoko winced when she heard cracking. "I won't stop until I beat Urameshi."**_

"_**. . .I supposed anything is possible," Nyoko smiled. 'I liked to see the day when Yusuke loses to another his age.'**_

**_Kuwabara blinked, confused. "So you're not going to say that I'm crazy to try to think I'd beat Urameshi?"_**

"_**Nope," Nyoko told Kuwabara. "Maybe one day in the future, you will beat Yusuke." 'Though not in a fight. . .'**_

"_**You know what, you're ok," Kuwabara looked down at Nyoko. "Even if you are pals with Urameshi."**_

'_**I feel so short!' Nyoko sweatdropped. "Er. . .thanks."**_

"Do I know you, lady?" Kuwabara looked down at Nyoko.

'_Damn. . .I still feel short. . .'_ Nyoko sweatdropped. "Don't you remember me, Kazuma?" _'This is just like with Yusuke. Did I change or something? I don't feel like I look any different.'_

"Um. . .a little help, Urameshi?" Kuwabara looked at Yusuke who was snorting behind his hand.

"Geez, Kuwabara. . .you honestly don't know who she is?" Yusuke practically had tears, from laughing, streaming down his face.

Kuwabara had an anime vein. "Shut up, Urameshi!"

Nyoko pouted, "Yusuke, I had to give you a phrase to get you to remember me." Turning to Kuwabara, she spoke, "I dubbed this one Kiki. Meow." Kiki was the name of a white kitty plushie Kuwabara gave Nyoko as a gift.

Kuwabara blinked. Then he blinked again. Once more with the blinking. Yusuke stopped laughing to stare at Kuwabara who was blinking at Nyoko. Nyoko walked slowly behind Yusuke but it was too late. "NYOKO!" She was seized into a tight embrace.

'_I am so loved by the once infamous punks of Sarayashiki,_' Nyoko felt silly being lifted into a hug. "I'm not a little kid, Kazuma."

"Yeah, Kuwabara," Yusuke grabbed Nyoko into his arms. "Nyoko, here, isn't a little girl anymore."

"You could put me down," Nyoko hated when her feet weren't on solid ground.

Kuwabara nodded, "You're right, Urameshi. She's not flat anymore. Oops. . .sorry."

'_Was I flat back then?'_ Nyoko's face was red.

"Yeah, she isn't," Yusuke stated. "It seems that someone is suddenly taking interest in our Nyoko."

Kuwabara looked at Nyoko who sweatdropped. "Who's the guy, Urameshi?"

'_I'm right here and yet I don't exist right now. . .' _Nyoko let out a sigh. "Oh, sure. You're both right. He just wants me for my body."

"WHAT?!" Kuwabara boomed. "Let me at this guy."

'_I should have kept my mouth shut. . .'_ Nyoko mentally beat herself up. "Kazuma, I was just kidding." _'He's not listening to me. . .'_ She watched as Kuwabara formulated a plan to get this guy who doesn't even know yet.

"Not only that but we have to keep an eye on Nyoko," Yusuke added, still holding Nyoko above the ground.

Nyoko cleared her throat, "Um. . .I have to go to school and so do you two."

"School?" Kuwabara frowned. To Yusuke, he questioned, "How are we supposed to keep an eye on her while we're in school."

"Yeah. . ." Yusuke went, frowning. "The guy is in her school so. . .let's get him to watch over her."

"Urameshi, I don't think Hiei should do this job," Kuwabara stated. Yusuke's eye twitched. "Oh, you mean Kur—"

"No!" Yusuke stopped Kuwabara from finishing what he was saying.

'_Who's Hiei?'_ Nyoko thought. _'And now they're hiding something from me?'_

"Ah. . .just who I wanted to see," Yusuke suddenly spoke and Nyoko wanted to hide when she saw who it was.

"Yusuke," said Shuichi, "Care to tell me why Nyoko is being held up for?" For a moment, Nyoko thought she saw a flash of amber in Shuichi's eyes.

"Huh? Urameshi's holding Nyoko?" Kuwabara looked. "Put her down."

"How'd she get in my hands?" Yusuke blinked and put Nyoko down.

Nyoko said nothing but merely looked at her watch which told her that she had fifteen minutes to haul herself to school. Then she blinked, "Wait. . .you guys know each other?" _'I didn't know Shuichi had friends like Yusuke and Kuwabara. . .'_

"Yeah," Yusuke said. "It's a long story but we met a bit after you weren't allowed to hang with us anymore."

"And Shuichi here will help us," Kuwabara added, grinning.

Shuichi questioned, "Help with what?" Nyoko felt the warm, fuzzy feelings inside as he was looking at her the whole time.

"Nyoko CANNOT be taken by this guy who wants her all of the sudden," Yusuke declared.

"A guy?" Shuichi stated rather coldly.

Kuwabara continued, "So you're going to keep watch over Nyoko for us in school. Can you do that?"

"Of course," Shuichi smiled, "I can keep watch over her."

'_Uh oh. . .'_ Nyoko saw Yusuke looking back from her to Shuichi and then her again. Something told her Yusuke was not pleased with something.

"One more thing," Yusuke said, "you are NOT allowed to check out Nyoko's womanly body."

'_Oh Kami. . .just kill me now,'_ Nyoko bet her face was more red than Shuichi's hair.

"Urameshi's right," Kuwabara placed a hand on Nyoko's head. "Nyoko is under our guardianship and we cannot allow any guy to try to take her away now that she has bloomed. Even if you're our friend."

Nyoko wished she was gone right now. _'Am I dead yet?'_

Shuichi chuckled, "Don't worry. I have no intension of doing such thing to Nyoko."

'_. . .I knew he had no interest in someone like me. . .'_ Nyoko felt a stab at Shuichi's words.

"Now, I believe we all don't want to be late for school," Shuichi stated as he placed a hand on Nyoko's shoulder to lead her away. "Good day."

"Bye, guys," Nyoko waved at Yusuke and Kuwabara. She was concentrating on ignoring the fact Shuichi had his hand on her.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF HER!" Nyoko was snatched up once again by Yusuke. She looked and saw the glare upon Yusuke's face which was directed at Shuichi. "You can't touch her either."

Was it her imagination or did Nyoko hear faint growling? "Yusuke, you better get to school or I'll tell Keiko." That did it. Nyoko blinked as she watched Yusuke sped off.

"You're not really going to tell, are you?" Kuwabara asked.

Nyoko raised an eyebrow. "Better go now, Kazuma, or I'll tell Shizuru." Kuwabara's eyes widen and then he was gone.

"I think we ought to get to school now, Nyoko," Shuichi offered his arm. The next thing Nyoko knew he was holding a rock.

"HEY! DON'T TRY ANYTHING FUNNY WITH HER!"

'_And this is why I love Yusuke. . .'_

* * *

_Lily_: I love Yusuke too.

_Rose_: ...I don't know if I want a big brother like him.

_Lily_: And now I go back to studying which is BORING!

_Rose_: At least you can understand your textbook. Mine's all in Spanish with no English.

_Lily_: You had to take Spanish 1 in eighth grade. Now you're stuck in Spanish 3 without English.

R&R


	4. The Knight Has Returned

_Rose_: I apologize if the updates are long. It's kinda hard to update when you're older.

_Lily_: Too much schoolwork and responsibilities. Not enough free time.

_Rose_: Then there's our cousins' weddings.

_Lily_: And some sweet sixteens. But as long as the fic updates, that's ok.

**Roxasheart654** – _Lily_: Yes, I totally agree but it's funny to do that chapter. _Rose_: Yes, using the guys to amuse ourselves.

**bookworm0492** – _Rose_: I love Yusuke therefore he should have an important part! _Lily_: Yes, his purpose is to tick off Kurama! _Rose_: …I still don't know why I had to add that dream and thank you.

**Devil-girllie** – _Lily_: Fuck Youko! _Rose_: Sure! _Lily_:…I meant that I hate that perv. _Rose_: So…he shall show up and act all smexy!

**Silver Kitsune Girl** – _Rose_: No matter how long it takes, this story must be finished. _Lily_: Before we graduate high school, I hope. _Rose_:…

**HieisLoverAlwaysandForever1** – _Lily_: COOKIE! _Rose_: MY COOKIE! _Lily_:…We'll split it. _Rose_: I should get more because I had thought up the ideas for Love Means Pain and some of it is sort of tied here. _Lily_:…Nope. –eats cookie- _Rose_: -ticked off-

**QueenOfCrisis** – _Rose_: Hmm…I'm gonna put in more Yusuke and Kuwabara! _Lily_: Yay! And then we can bash Kurama! _Rose_: If we do that, I'll have to bash Ronin and Hiei! _Lily_: …I'll be good.

**ALCHEMIST88** – _Lily_: You changed your penname and stop correcting my mistakes! _Rose_: -shakes head- You really need to reread over your typing before posting. _Lily_: Shuddup! _Rose_: Um… Pocky is like a Japanese cookie stick that's either chocolate, dark chocolate, strawberry, or vanilla. They're quite good. _Lily_: Nyoko probably does like animals but _not_ that way. Rose: That would be sick and I have absolutely no idea what you said in Spanish. _Lily_: He said…I don't know what he said and I'm too lazily to check a Spanish dictionary. _Rose_: I think he said not to worry?

* * *

Chapter 4

"I see. . ." Shuichi spoke as Nyoko finished telling him about how she knew Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"And I am so sorry about Yusuke," Nyoko spoke. _'I can't believe he threw a rock at Shuichi!'_ Nyoko knew she should be angry at Yusuke but he was far more important than Shuichi. After all, Yusuke was her friend and Shuichi was just a high school crush. _'Still Yusuke needs to learn some manners. . .'_

"It's quite alright," Shuichi spoke, smiling. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you. Will yo—"

"Kokoro!" it was a familiar male voice. Nyoko looked to see a young man of eighteen with shoulder-length black hair tied back and eyes that are not quite blue but indigo. He was familiar somehow to Nyoko but she couldn't put her finger on it. "I'm hurt. You can't remember me. It's been like a year." His eyes held a mischievous twinkle. "The Knight has returned to honor the Princess of Kendo."

"Kurokin?" Nyoko couldn't help but smiled. He always called her 'Princess' to tell her that she was improving. Let's just say, Nyoko wasn't good at kendo in the beginning. "What happened? Your. . ." _'Shit.'_ Nyoko couldn't finish her sentence, thinking it might offend Ronin Kurokin.

"Thank the wonders of medicinal. . .stuff," Ronin sweatdropped. Obviously he didn't know what the treatment he had was called.

"You look good," Nyoko spoke, slightly remembering what Ronin looked like because of the incident involved at his home. _'You can't even see the scar and burn tissues.'_ Sometimes Nyoko wanted to forget that day. Ronin had allowed Mr. Momoki, the teacher in charge of the school kendo, to use his house for a kendo meeting on Sunday. When the meeting was over and everyone was leaving, Nyoko left her book at Ronin's place. For a brief moment, Nyoko closed her eyes. She didn't want to remember what she saw. In fact, Nyoko was the one who called the hospital.

". . .So you're a junior rather than a senior, correct?" Shuichi had been talking to Ronin while Nyoko spaced out for a moment.

"Yeah," scowled Ronin. "It sucks. . .I have to wait even longer to graduate."

'_He looks so different,'_ Nyoko thought. _'His hair used to be a dark shade of brown and since when did his eyes have some purple in them?'_ "Well, the others will be pleased to have you back on the team," Nyoko smiled.

"Yup," Ronin yawned. "So who's this Katsuma dude? I have him for Biology."

"Mr. Katsuma had replaced Mr. Synix a couple weeks back," explained Shuichi, smiling. His smile did not appear to reach his eyes. Nyoko wondered why or maybe she was just imagining it. "Nyoko and I have him for third period."

Nyoko also didn't like the gleam in Ronin's eyes. "Oh, really," Ronin smirked. "I have him for that period as well. So, since when have you two become close?

"We've been having lunch together," Shuichi stated. "So, naturally, we're using our first names."

'_It was just one lunch,'_ Nyoko thought. Maybe she should talk to Yusuke and ask him what the deal was with guys. They act hostile at one another. She sweatdropped. Maybe she shouldn't ask Yusuke.

"I see. . ." Ronin just grinned and linked arms with Nyoko. "Well, I will need Kokoro to fill me in on what's going on in kendo, Minamino."

'_I wish I could turn invisible,'_ Nyoko felt like disappearing. Her cheeks warmed at Ronin's action.

"Well, Nyoko and I are not done discussing yet," Shuichi spoke, linking his arm on the other side of Nyoko.

"Why do I feel like singing 'We're Off to See the Wizard'?" Nyoko spoke her thoughts out loud. Both boys looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Sorry." _'Too many American movies for me. . . .'_

_

* * *

_'_Weird. . .'_ From the amount of time, Nyoko knew Kai, he was never absent from school. Now shouldn't that brighten up her day? The answer was no. Here Nyoko was in Biology, seated in the first row and by the door with Ronin on her left and Shuichi right behind her. It was nerve-wreaking. She rather have Ronin behind her than Shuichi. _'Just ignore it.'_ Nyoko kept getting vibes that Shuichi was staring at her from behind. Of course, he wouldn't. She assumed he would be, as always, buried into the Biology lesson. 

"Miss Kokoro, name one organelle which is said to have its own DNA," Mr. Katsuma said. He was around his late twenties but he was quite a looker with wavy locks of chestnut brown and intense blue eyes.

'_Think, Nyoko.'_ She raked her mind to remember the reading she'd done two nights ago. "Mitochondria." _'Please let it be right.'_

"Good," Mr. Katsuma nodded. "Can anyone name the other organelle? Miss Tanuka?"

Nyoko turned her head to look at Cho who had been passing a note to Maya. Biology wasn't Cho's favorite subject. It was her worse. The reason she kept up her grades was because of one thing.

"Chloroplast," Cho smiled at Mr. Katsuma. He nodded at her. Mr. Katsuma was the kind of guy teacher whom every high school girl ends up thinking he's sexy.

"Now, if you all will turn to page. . . ." Mr. Katsuma began to write on the board to discuss the lesson.

Nyoko blinked. A note had landed on her desk and she glanced at Ronin who was looking with mock-interest at the board but a smirk adored his face. She read the note:

**Is it just me or is the V.P. of Minamino's fan club checking out the Katman?**

'_So he noticed. . ._' Nyoko quickly wrote back:

**She's not the only one. Most of the girls who'd seen him does.**

Making sure, Mr. Katsuma wasn't looking, Nyoko passed the note back to Ronin. Not even ten seconds had passed when Nyoko received the note back. It read:

**Are you one of them?**

'_What the hell?!'_ Nyoko quickly wrote and sent the note back with:

**HELL NO!**

The note she got back nearly made her want to hit her head on her desk.

**Good because he's a pedifiler.**

Nyoko's eye twitched and she crumpled up the piece of paper. Then, without warning, a piece of paper landed on top of her opened textbook. She opened it up to read:

**What'cha do that for?**

She looked at Ronin who was looking back at her. _'Kami, it's just like having a smarter, older Yusuke around in school.'_ "Huh?" she had faintly heard Mr. Katsuma say something.

"Miss Kokoro, I asked if you knew the equation for glucose," Mr. Katsuma frowned at Nyoko's lack of attention.

Nyoko's face grew hot with embarrassment. "It's C6H12O6."

"Good," Mr. Katsuma wrote the equation on the board. "Can anyone tell me the formula for photosynthesis? Mr. Minamino?"

"CO2 plus H2O yields C6H12O6 plus O2," Shuichi spoke from behind Nyoko. Ronin snorted and Nyoko thought she heard him say 'nerd'.

"Mr. Kurokin, can you tell me how to balance this formula out?" Mr. Katsuma questioned, looking with slight distaste at Ronin.

"If you say so," Ronin smirked. "Place a six in front of CO2 as well a six in front of H2O and a six in front of O2."

'_Wow. . .that was fast,'_ Nyoko saw the disbelief look in Mr. Katsuma's eyes.

"Correct," Mr. Katsuma went back to the board. . . .

* * *

"Nyoko, I have been asking to ask you something before Kurokin interrupted this morning," Shuichi spoke as the two of them were on the roof for lunch. 

'_Oh yeah. . .'_ Nyoko sweatdropped. She had completely forgotten when Ronin entered back into her school life. "What is it?"

Shuichi smiled, "If you weren't doing anything this Saturday, I wish to spend time with you."

'_NO WAY! He's asking me out?!'_ Nyoko mentally squealed while she blushed. Then it hit her. She was supposed to meet Yusuke and lie to her mother that she was going to the library. "I'm sorry, Shuichi." _'This sucks. . .'_ "You see, I have plans this Saturday."

"I understand," Shuichi spoke. Just then a voice spoke out.

"I'm hurt. You rather spend time with Minamino than your fellow kendoka," it was Ronin. He sat on Nyoko's other side which reminded Nyoko of the other day where she was between Shuichi and Kai. Yet this time, she didn't really mind the two boys. "Since when did Kokoro decide to oppose Minamino's fan club? You do know if one of them finds out, you're dead."

"I won't allow any harm come to Nyoko because of me," Shuichi spoke coolly.

Ronin snorted, "Sure, you're not the type to abandon friends." There was something in his tone of voice that Nyoko suspected Ronin was being sarcastic as if he knew Shuichi would abandon his friends.

"Unlike you, Kurokin, I don't pass a note, telling Nyoko that our teacher is a pedifiler," Shuichi stated.

'_How did he know?'_ Nyoko thought. Was Shuichi really looking at her during class and read the notes given? Also she felt that she was being treated as if she weren't there. It was like a contest between the two young men.

Ronin rolled his eyes, "At least I can pass notes, Mr. 'I'm so perfect,'" Nyoko wondered why Ronin was acting rather cold to Shuichi. "By the way, Mr. Momoki wanted to let you know that today's meeting is cancelled, Kokoro."

"Thank you for telling me, Kurokin," Nyoko said, relieved that they hadn't forgotten her. _'I'll never understand guys.'_

* * *

"Is it true?" 

"Is what true?" Nyoko turned to see Cho who was grinning.

Cho giggled, "You know. Are you and Ronin together or something?" Nyoko stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Cho's grin faded. "You're not? I think you should be. Didn't you see the way he looks at you? Also you and him were passing notes. I say, you should claim him before any other girl does."

"Why?" Nyoko questioned. _'I only think of Ronin as a friend. It's Shuichi that I have a crush on.'_

Cho's jaw dropped. "Nyoko, what's wrong with you? Ronin's now sexy! Just wait. . .there might be a club for him as well."

"Er. . .he's just my friend," Nyoko stated. As a result, Cho stood in front of her and stopped her from walking.

"As smart as you are, you're stupid. If a hott guy has eyes for you, you better take him or it's too late," explained Cho as if it were a fact.

"Like Shuichi?" Nyoko couldn't help but say his name. _'Uh oh. . .'_

Cho sighed and patted Nyoko's shoulder. "Shuichi is shared by the club but Maya has claims on him. I know I should go and get angry at you but you're my friend. Also I know you don't even like Shuichi."

'_If only she knew. . .'_ Nyoko smiled at Cho. "Cho, you're a good friend."

"I know," Cho shrugged as if it were a proven fact. "So," she said slyly, "what were you and Ronin writing about?"

'_Mr. Katsuma. . .'_ Nyoko thought, knowing Cho wouldn't like it if she said that. "About kendo."

Cho made a face. "I know you love kendo but can't you just let it go to the guys. As girls, we are here to provide beauty."

"I can't," Nyoko said. _'I rather be a kendoka than spent hours putting on makeup and making sure what I wear is in style.'_

"Then at least get rid of that Senaka," Cho spoke with disgust. "Do you want me to handle him for you?"

"You won't hurt or humiliate him, will you?" Nyoko knew how the Shuichi Fan Club acted toward anyone they didn't like.

"Whatever," Cho spoke. Then she brightened, "Did you see me in class? I knew the answer and Mr. Katsuma smiled at me." Nyoko nodded and listened as Cho babbled on. . . .

* * *

"At least, I didn't see Yusuke or Kuwabara," Nyoko sighed as she wrapped her green towel around her. "Wow. . .it is quiet." Her parents and brother had gone to visit her grandparents in Kyoto for the weekend. Her sister, on the other hand, was sleeping over with friends of hers for the weekend. So Nyoko had the whole house to herself. _'Won't need to bother asking. . .'_ Nyoko could see Yusuke without telling her mother that she was going to the library. 

Stepping into her room, she blinked. Hadn't Nyoko left her light on? Using the light from the bathroom, which connected her and her sister's rooms, she crossed her room to find the switch. As her fingers groped for the switch, she heard the bathroom door slam.

"Took you long enough," a deep, velvety voice whispered into her ear.

* * *

_Lily:_ It won't be hard to figure who this guy is.

_Rose_: Yup... -goes back to studying for the remainder of midterms-


	5. Will There Be Rape?

_Rose_: **Gung Hay Fat Choy! **(Wishing you prosperity)

_Lily_: **Sun Nin Fy Lok!** (Happy New Year)

_Rose_: -laughs- Today's just New Year's Eve.

_Lily_: -hyper- Can't wait for tomorrow!

**A.V Drama Nerd –** _Lily_: I know…I feel like whacking the guy for what he is about to do.

**Smartass4684 –** _Rose_: I love to do cliffhangers! _Lily_: That's because you ran out of ideas to put into the chappie. _Rose_: -sweatdrops-

**Stelina Miko Kitsune – **_Lily_: If only we weren't getting older. . .too many responsibilities. Not enough time to put up chappies.

**bookworm0492 – **_Rose_: -wheels out a giant cookie- _Lily_: -stares- How did you bake that? _Rose_: In a really big oven!

**Kuramanic –** _Lily_: Tee hee…you're not gonna like him in this chappie.

**copycat-rikko – **Rose: -looks at Lily- think we're gonna make a sequel? Lily: It depends on the ending on this.

**QueenOfCrisis – **_Lily_: -grins- Let's start on baking your cookie! _Rose_: to the kitchen!

**Roxasheart654 – **_Rose_: I wonder who came up with this chappie idea? _Lily_: You did. _Rose_: I kinda regret it.

**White Alchemist Taya – **_Lily_: It's an evil bastard!

**Just-a-dream01 – **_Rose_: -wheels out another giant cookie- _Lily_: Are you trying to give more energy to this one? _Rose_: Yup!

**Infinite01 – **_Lily_: -blinks- Yay! A long review! _Rose_: Where did the other one go? I miss him. _Lily_: Yup but we have a new person who's got a sharp eye for my mistakes. _Rose_: Why must you be lazy for not rereading the chappies over? _Lily_: I dunno. At least this one is a Spanish expert!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Chapter 5

Opening her mouth, Nyoko's eyes widen. _'Why can't I scream?!'_

As if reading her thought, the intruder whispered, "Odd, isn't it? In situations like this, sometimes one's voice fails."

'_Not good!'_ Nyoko thought. That voice was so familiar as if. . .Her eyes widen. Her dream! That's where she heard the voice. _'Please. . .'_ she hoped that if she turned around, she wouldn't see the kitsune of her dreams. Forcing herself to turn to face the intruder, she saw nothing.

"Now why don't we increase the beat of your female heart," he brushed his lips upon her ear, sending a weird sensation down her spine. He was behind her again and this time the lights went out as well as the ones in her bathroom.

'_Damn. . .'_ her heart rate began to increase as a sickening feeling began to surface within her. Her only chance to make a run but somehow her legs weren't listening to what her mind was screaming them to do. She was frozen as a deer caught in headlights. Who knew what was going to happen? _'Oh, Kami. . .please no.'_

Surrounded by darkness, she couldn't help but thought everything was quiet except for two things: the clock ticking and her heart beating ever so louder, keeping in tune with the clock's symphony.

**Tick.**

'_I'm afraid. . .'_

**Tock.**

'_. . .if the dream is true. . .'_

**Tick.**

'_. . .I'll see. . .'_

**Tock.**

'_. . .a real demon.'_

**Tick.**

'_What's going to happen to me?'_

**Tock.**

"Does the dark frighten you?" Nyoko heard the voice come from in front of her. "The dark shouldn't be. . ." Nyoko tighten a grip on keeping her towel around her. A finger went under her chin, tilting her head up. "It is I, who you should be afraid of."

"No. . ." '_. . .way.'_ Despite the darkness, she could see a pair of eyes. Gleaming amber eyes. The same eyes from the demon in her dream.

"Interesting, for a human, you managed to utter a word. . .even if it's barely audible," the gold-eyed intruder stated, amused.

'_He said 'human'. . .he isn't human!'_

"Now what should I do with you?"

"No. . ." Her life was in danger and her fucking body can't even respond to her thoughts of running! Just peachy. She was probably going to be raped, killed, and hidden in pieces under the floorboard. What a way to die.

"I have an idea. . .I've never bedded a human woman before," he went, seductively. "And you're already bare under that cloth."

"No. . ." '_. . .please don't.'_ The sickening feeling began to boil, making her heartbeat soaring higher.

"Hmm. . .the floor or the bed?"

"No. . ." surprisingly Nyoko's voice was beginning to grow louder but only one word could escape her lips.

"No?" his eyes held a mischievous gleam in them. "How about roughly against the wall?" With that, Nyoko felt herself being lifted up high so her feet barely touched the ground. She realized her intruder was quite taller than she was. . .like seven feet. Her grip tightened on the towel. She knew what was to come?

**Tick.**

Nyoko felt her back softly meeting the wall as her feet once again greeted the floor.

**Tock.**

No! No! No! A sob was beginning to form deep within her.

"What all females fear most. . .losing the one thing they can never get back," the eyes bored into hers.

Nyoko whimpered. _'No. . .please someone help.' _It was useless. She couldn't do anything, not even scream. Then he got closer, a clawed hand strayed close to hers that kept the towel up. _'NO!'_

"It won't hurt. . .much," the intruder smirked.

A sob erupted and the room filled with one word:

"YUSUKE!"

The hand left hers as well as the presence of another. Nyoko was now alone. Her knees gave in and she fell. She curled up into a tight ball and something stunned her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't conjure any tears. There was running outside her room up the stairs and her door being kicked opened.

"NYOKO?!" Nyoko raised her head and suddenly burst into tears. The lights went on. Yusuke hurried over and, not caring, picked up Nyoko. "Why don't you get yourself cleaned up? Then we can talk," he seemed to be soothing her even though she could almost hear the rage building up inside him. "Ok?" he set her down in the bathroom with clothes and closed the door.

Nyoko stood there, blinking. She had stopped crying. Was Yusuke really that stupid? You don't wash the evidence of someone touching you off. But it was Yusuke and she did trust him. Going over, she turned on the shower but didn't go into the tub. Instead she put on her clothes, went back to the door and placed her ear against it.

"I'm not fucking kidding, Kuwabara!" Yusuke was talking to Kuwabara probably on the phone. "His fricking scent's still fresh! He was here!" There was a pause. "No, I trust him. I don't trust that fox counterpart of his."

'_Fox?'_ What had happen during the two years that they were apart?

"We should have Hiei keep watch just in case that fucking kitsune decides to go after Nyoko," Yusuke was angry.

'_I knew it!'_ Yet Nyoko would never peg Yusuke as one to have connection to spiritual or demonic things. _'Who's Hiei?'_

"No! Koenma can't know," Yusuke stated. "We don't want Nyoko to get dragged into all this."

'_Koenma? As in child of Enma?'_

"Why bother, detective?" a rough, male voice spoke. "The onna is listening."

'_Oh shit. . .'_ She went to close the shower and open the door. "Yus—" She found herself staring at a boy in black. What caught her attention was the indigo eye on his forehead. She felt herself slipping.

"HIEI!" Yusuke yelled.

'_So, that's Hiei,'_ Nyoko collapsed. . . .

* * *

Nyoko blinked opened her eyes. "GAH!" she fell out of bed. Sitting up, she stared at a kitten.

"Meow," the small kitten with a bell around its neck looked down at her.

"Hey, kid, it's been quite a while," a female's voice spoke.

"How did I get here, Shizuru?" Nyoko looked at the older woman who was actually nineteen (in Volume 1, it mentions that Shizuru was 17 so she was older than Kuwabara by 3 years).

Shizuru ran her hand through her hair. "Yusuke brought you over here, asleep. He didn't say why? Neither did Kazuma even after I threatened him."

"Oh," Nyoko suddenly frowned. There was something important that she had to remember. _'What was it?'_

"Yusuke brought over some of your clothes to change into when you wake up," Shizuru spoke. "You know where the bathroom is." Nyoko nodded, taking her clothes. "Not going to hit Yusuke later for going through your underwear?"

"Huh?" Nyoko looked at Shizuru but shook her head. "Yusuke's like my big brother."

"Whatever," Shizuru pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. "See ya at breakfast."

'_Still smoking. . .'_ Nyoko went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. What was she forgetting? There was something important. She should ask Yusuke why she was at the Kuwabara residence. _'It must be a good reason. . . .'_

* * *

'_I should have guessed. . .'_ Nyoko smiled at Yusuke and Kuwabara as the three of them walked in the park. Yusuke had told her that he and Kuwabara felt that they all should spend more time together so in the middle of the night, he kidnapped her.

"Well, if it isn't Takara," Yusuke suddenly spoke as a girl around seventeen approached them.

"Nice greeting, Yusuke," Takara smirked. She had long auburn hair braided straight down to her knees and eyes greener than Shuichi's. Not only that but she was vertically-challenged. Her eyes settled on Nyoko's. "You must be Nyoko. Yusuke and Kuwabara talked so much about you. I'm Takara."

"It's nice to meet you," Nyoko smiled. Suddenly she saw Takara smirked.

"Weird how someone like you would hang out with the two bakas," she spoke.

"Hey! I'm not a baka!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

'_. . .so, that's why she smirked. . .'_

Kuwabara continued, "If you weren't a girl, I would—"

"You would what?" Takara tilted her head, narrowing her eyes at the tall boy. "Oh, I get it. Too scared to get beaten by a little girl."

'_I think she's proud to be little or maybe she likes to pick on him?'_ Nyoko thought.

"Ahahahaha!" Yusuke laughed at Kuwabara.

"And here the badass punk laughs, knowing that he too will fall by the hands of a girl," Takara added.

"Why, you," Yusuke gritted through his teeth as he went and chased Takara.

'_She's fast. . .' _Nyoko saw that Yusuke couldn't reach Takara. Then again. . .they're both fast.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can, Yusuke!" Takara exclaimed. "You can't catch me!"

"Are you MOCKING me!" Yusuke shouted as he seemed to put on more speed.

"Urameshi, don't hurt Takara. She's a girl!" Kuwabara cried after Yusuke.

'_. . .wow. . .still with the honor code,'_ Nyoko thought. _'Yet I don't think he should have said that.'_

"Are you calling me weak?" Takara skidded to a stop in front of Kuwabara.

"Well. . .it's not like," Kuwabara seemed to cower from Takara.

'_I feel bad for him. . .'_ Nyoko thought, slightly thinking Takara was being mean to the poor guy.

"That's right," Takara smirked. "Kuwabara, say hi to the ground for me." With that she took a step back.

"Wha-ACK!" Kuwabara fell face-forward as Yusuke, who was unable to stop, collided into him.

Nyoko bit her lower lip as she tried to keep her face straight. She couldn't help it. The scene in front of her was somehow amusing to see especially when they tried to get up. Attempting to get up, the two boys kept falling back down.

"Takara. . ." Nyoko said. "Stop."

"Stop what?" Takara asked, innocently. "Oh. . .you mean that." With that she shrugged and then—

"Takara, please," Nyoko kept her face straight as possible as Yusuke and Kuwabara went back down.

"Fine," Takara pouted as she stopped tripping the two teenage punks.

"TAKARA!" Yusuke went back to chasing his prey who was outwitted him.

Suddenly Takara stopped, "By the way, he wants to see you at the temple." This caused Yusuke to stop.

"So much for hanging out with Nyoko," Yusuke grumbled. "Wonder what he wants this time?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Nyoko while you two are gone," Takara said.

'_Where are they going?'_ Nyoko thought confused as she watched the two boys leave. Since when were they into spiritual stuff? The nearest temple she could think of belonged to a psychic by the name of Genkai. "Takara. . ." Nyoko stopped as Takara smirked.

"I see you're still well," Takara spoke.

"As are you," a familiar male voice spoke and Nyoko turned to see Ronin.

'_They know each other?'_ Nyoko looked between the two and felt a tense aura surrounding the place.

* * *

_Rose_: Good thing for Hiei.

_Lily_: I still think we should have had Yusuke beat the shit out of Youko.


	6. Too Much Information

_Rose: _So tired. Haven't updated in ages.

_Lily:_ So sorry that it took more than 5 months. But hey, at least we've updated..

_Rose:_ I need pocky. -looks around-

**QueenOfCrisis** - _Lily_: Nyoko does not think what had happen was a dream but..._Rose_: Thanks to Hiei, she doesn't remember. All she knows is that Yusuke kidnapped her in the middle of the night because he told her so.

**bookworm0492 - **_Rose_: Ick...there's schoolwork, chores, and work that takes up time. I'm trying to make Rose accept the fact that I will cause harm to Youko. _Rose: _I guess Youko does deserve it...

**White Alchemist Taya - **_Lily:_ -coughs-sex-coughs- _Rose_: -hits Lily on the head- There's more than that. _Lily:_ -rubs head- Yeah but Youko probably wants to take advantage of poor, clueless Nyoko. _Rose_: -sighs-

**Stelina Miko Kitsune - **_Lily_: Let's hope we can update more now. _Rose_: Umm...summer jobs. _Lily_:...Damn...

**Roxasheart654 - **_Rose_: It's not mating season. Youko just has a need to have Nyoko for his own. _Lily_: -coughs-Rapist-coughs- _Rose_: I heard that. _Lily_: -sweatdrops-

**flicker -** _Lily_: I don't know if this is the best around. _Rose_: Hey, the number of stories increased alot since we've last updated. _Lily_: I've noticed.

**Shadow Ice Maiden** – _Rose_: Lol. _Lily:_ Takara verses Ronin. Who will win? –grins-

**KitsueMage –** _Lily:_ -stares right back-

**LoveAnime18** – _Rose:_ Wow. . .I think everyone wants to see Youko get crushed by Yusuke.

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Chapter 6 

"At least I didn't cheat," Takara stated coolly.

Ronin snorted, "If you were in my situation, I bet you would. Yet unlike you, I didn't—"

"Shut the fuck up," Takara didn't let Ronin finish his sentence. "I don't need you to tell me too." For whatever the topic was, Takara was wounded by it.

'_Ok. . .'_ Nyoko was a bit lost and confused. Not only that but was she being ignored?

"Nyoko, good to see you," Ronin grinned as if he had read her thoughts.

"Oh," Takara blinked, "you both know each other?"

Nyoko nodded. _'Is it just me or had these two suddenly are on good terms with each other?'_ she sweatdropped. "You two are friends, right?"

"Sure, me and Takara go back," Ronin put his arm around Takara's shoulders.

Takara nodded as she removed Ronin's arm, "You can say we're rival friends. He can't stand the fact I can kick his ass in some things."

"Ouch," Ronin faked a hurt expression. "Why must you tell Nyoko that? Are you trying to ruin my machoness in front of her."

Takara rolled her eyes, "Watch out, Nyoko. Ronin might become your number one fan."

Nyoko blinked, _'No, he can't. . .can he?'_ Did Ronin really like her more than a friend? First Cho and now Takara. Who next?

"I would but woe is me. The fair Nyoko is in love with the _King_," Ronin emphasized the word 'King' in a rather cold but respectful tone.

'_Shuichi is King?'_ Nyoko blinked. _'Sure he has nearly the entire population of girls in school liking him. Not to mention the fact that the teachers honor him. But 'King'?'_

". . . .So yes or no, Nyoko?" Ronin questioned with a serious expression.

"Huh? What?" Nyoko blinked. She had spaced out in her thoughts to even know Ronin's question.

Ronin spoke again, "Yes or no?"

"For what?" Nyoko asked, confused. She looked at Takara for a hint but Takara just shook her head.

"Just say either 'yes' or 'no'?"

"Yes," was what escaped from Nyoko's lips. Ronin blinked and smiled. Takara put an arm around Nyoko who was still a bit confused. What did she say 'yes' to?

"I'm so proud of you, Nyoko," Takara grinned. "Good thing you didn't say 'no' otherwise I would have seriously hurt you."

"Umm. . .what was the question?" Nyoko sweatdropped.

Ronin anime-fell and then got back up. "I asked if you were a virgin. Are you?"

Nyoko turned bright red. "Of course I am." _'I wish I have my shinai so I can strike the men (in kendo it means 'top of the head').'_

Changing the subject, Takara questioned, "So you both go to the same school?"

"Right!" Ronin put his arm around Nyoko. "We're also Kendokas!"

Takara looked at Nyoko with interest, "You don't seem the type to wear bogu (protective armor)."

"No, I suppose I don't," Nyoko ignored the fact that Ronin had his arm around her as well as the body heat that he radiated. _'I wonder what would happen if Yusuke saw. . .'_ She blinked as she felt Ronin tense for a moment. "What's wrong?"

Ronin smiled, "Oh, nothing is wrong." He looked at Takara. "Mind if I steal her from you?"

"Not at all," Takara spoke even though her eyes were not on the two but narrowing at something in another direction.

_'What's going on?'_ Nyoko was clueless as she was being lead away by Ronin. "Wait."

"Shh. . ." Ronin had taken her behind a bush. "Unlike some others that we know of, I rather let you know the truth." Nyoko was confused. "You know that he obviously doesn't want you to know. After all, he did tell Hiei to make sure that you don't know what's going on."

_'Hiei. . .'_ That name was familiar. She wanted to ask who didn't want her to know or who this Hiei was but she stopped as she saw someone oddly familiar appeared in front of Takara.

"That would be Hiei," Ronin whispered.

"I don't know why that fool, Koenma, thinks of letting you handle something like this," Hiei spoke. "You were letting that demon get to close."

_'What demon?'_ Nyoko noticed Takara's hands formed fists at her sides and how she seemed to be shaking slightly. _'Takara. . .'_ Something rested on top of her head. She looked up and her cheeks somehow did not heat up.

"Do you think that it is odd that we are being found?" Ronin's chin was resting on top of her head. He somehow managed to go behind her and encased her in his arms. Nyoko swallowed at such intimacy presented between them. She knew it was not the time to tell Ronin off but let him continued. "Best believe in the supernatural now. After all, those around you might be a demon."

Nyoko's head started to hurt. What was Ronin talking about? Why does she feel like something is being hidden from her? Is the world around her going nuts? _'What a time to start stressing out. . .'_ She focused her attention at the scene in front of her.

"You know what, Hiei, why can't you stop it," Takara hissed. "You already called me a fucking, stupid-ass, moronic fool. And you know what else. . .I am not weak. No one is weak if they have emotions. Sometimes I wonder if you have one."

Hiei growled, "I wouldn't still be talking if I were you, onna. I will not hesitate to kill you. I may not be able to take a human's life. . . but I can take a demon's." There was a sudden flash.

_'What the. . .'_ Nyoko paled as Hiei was in front of her, holding a bloody katana.

"Hiei!" shrieked Takara. "I told you I can handle it."

"The dead should stay dead," Hiei spoke. "He was going to kill her."

"Ronin. . ." Nyoko stared at the sight of a fallen friend. _'He's dead. . .'_ She clutched her head, unable to comprehend what just happened. This Hiei had killed Ronin.

"Come on, I'll explain this to you," Takara placed a hand upon the shoulder of the teenage girl.

Hiei scowled, "We don't have time."

"Hiei's right so why don't I explain," Nyoko froze at the sight of Ronin standing next to her. There was two of him. One was alive and standing next to her while the other was on the ground dead. She blinked. Wait, there was a dead creature on the ground where she had saw a dead Ronin. It was too much for her. . . .

* * *

"She's waking up," it was Takara's voice. "Good thing she wasn't out for long."

"One hour is long for me," complained Ronin.

"Still sore that you didn't kill the demon who took your appearance before Hiei did," Takara said.

"Feh. That demon was a coward for sneaking up behind me," scowled Ronin.

Nyoko sat up and found herself on a couch. "Can someone explain to me what's going on?"

"First off, you're at my place," stated Ronin. "Also this will be easy, seeing that you've read that book about the supernatural."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Nyoko questioned.

Takara pulled out the book, "Do you know where this book came from?"

"No, I brought it at the marketplace," admitted Nyoko. "Why?"

Takara grinned, "This is book. . .let's say that it used to be Koenma's bedtime stories of the three worlds. We do not know how this book went through before it came into your possession."

"Ok," Nyoko went. _'Everything seems too real to be a dream.'_ She listened as Ronin and Takara revealed the fact that there was a demon hidden among the city that is after something of hers but they do not know what. She was told of the Reikai Tantei but not of who they were except that Hiei was one. "Umm. . .what about you two?"

"I'm. . .doing some service for Reikai at the moment," Takara stated. "Ronin's just helping. In fact, the only person besides me from Reikai knows of him is Hiei."

"And you're positive he won't tell?"

Takara nodded, "Hiei won't. It's not his thing to tell the others just yet."

Nyoko knew it was personal so she didn't ask about the relationship between Takara and Hiei. _'What I really need to know is how there were two Ronins?'_

As if knowing what she was to ask, Ronin spoke, "Well, you don't need to worry. I was with you during the time except when that bastard demon held you." Nyoko paled. A demon had held her. She got goosebumps from thinking about it. "And to not let you be in the shadows, we will tell you something. This secret will give you some reassurance of your safety."

"I am a lightening apparition," Takara held up two fingers and Nyoko saw static electricity between them that glowed brightly. "Ronin, here, will be a little bit more complicated."

Ronin snorted, "All you need to know is that I'm an infamous bat demon of the past."

_'Ok. . .'_ Nyoko then spoke, "I have one question. Why am I taking everything you're saying so calmly?"

"The gift of demonic drugs," Ronin said dramatically. "Don't worry there are no side-effects. It's to keep your nerves calm." Nyoko blinked as the two demons feed her more information that she would have not known if they weren't here. . . .

* * *

"I know what else you wanted to ask," Takara spoke as the two were walking. It only had been a few hours since the talk in Ronin's place. "You want to know what's up with me and Hiei."

"No, I didn't," Nyoko lied though it was futile. She knew that Ronin was taking that book and putting it somewhere just in case if it was the object that the demon was after.

"You're lying," Takara smiled sadly. "In case you didn't notice or if Ronin didn't tell you, I love Hiei."

"I hear 'love,' not 'loved.'"

Takara sighed, "Hiei's making it complicated for me. I mean he could have said that he wasn't interested. Instead he just insults me."

"Then why do you love him?" Nyoko looked at the apparition.

Takara closed her eyes, "I can't explain why I do. I just wish the pain will go away." There was silence for a moment. "Aren't you going to ask what memory Hiei suppressed from you? Or have you forgotten what Ronin said to you?"

"No, I didn't feel that it was the time to ask," Nyoko said softly, "though I want to know."

"You have a demon stalker." Takara seemed amused at Nyoko's startled look. "Don't worry. He's not evil. He finds you interesting and that is a compliment for you see not many demons of his status go for a human."

Nyoko blinked, "Oh, I see. I'm not supposed to know about the supernatural so Hiei had to suppress it, right?" Takara's lips twitched. "Hey, you're not answering me."

"Don't worry," Takara grinned. "You have those who will protect you."

"You still didn't answer me."

_'I hate being a teenager,'_ Nyoko rested her chin on her arms. It was another boring day at school with tests. She had of course finished hers but not before Shuichi. She glanced over at him. _'And here he reads to pass the time. I miss that book. Damn you, Ronin, for taking it away just because it belonged to Reikai once.'_ So why was Nyoko hating herself for being a teenager? Well, it was her hormones. Closing her eyes, she thought, _'I really have a perverted mind.'_

Now what was Nyoko fantasying about? It wasn't Shuichi. _'This is what happens when I see Yusuke's bare chest.'_ Yes, she saw how toned her friend was. _'No, bad Nyoko. Yusuke is Keiko's. Just because he has a sexy upper body doesn't change the fact that I see him only as a friend.'_ She glanced over at Ronin who was sleeping. _'He does remind me of Yusuke. . .'_ She blinked as Ronin opened one eye and winked at her. Then he went back to sleep or was he really sleeping? She looked over at Cho who was working hard on her test. Of course, this was Mr. Katsuma's class. She recalled something Cho had said.

**_"It's healthy, you know," Cho was telling Nyoko. "There's no law that says you can't check someone out whether he's single and you're not or vice versa." Nyoko understood what Cho was saying. "After all, we do check out celebrities and real men." _**

Real men. . .that made Nyoko laugh on the inside. Some of their classmates still acted immature. Now back to Yusuke's sexy chest. She mentally groaned. _'Ok, I need to stop thinking about Yusuke's chest or how great his butt looks in jeans. Wait. . .Dammit!'_ Then she pictured a line of fallen girls at the sight of Shuichi in jeans and shirtless. She kept herself from cracking up.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She saw Kai looking at her from the corner of her eye. Not only that but so was Mr. Katsuma. _'Must be a coincidence.'_ Her eyes then met Shuichi's. His eyes seemed to be studying her and she could have sworn she saw a smirk on his face for a moment. She turned and looked at Ronin who tapped his nose.

**_"Well, here's one thing you now need to remember," Takara was telling Nyoko. "Demons, especially males respond to females who are aroused." _**

**_Nyoko blinked at Takara, "That doesn't help at all." _**

**_"Yusuke rubbed off on you, didn't he," sighed Takara. She smiled, "As long as you're not alone, that's ok." _**

_'Ok, Ronin's a demon but that doesn't mean Mr. Katsuma, Kai, or Shuichi is one,'_ Nyoko thought, though a heavy weight fell on her stomach as the bell rang.

* * *

_Rose:_ -grins- Yusuke does have a nice chest. 

_Lily:_ -laughs- Bet you can guess who Ronin Kurokin is especially if you read the old version of this fic.


	7. Passion Plays a Game of Tag

_Rose_: Yes, I know I haven't updated in so long. There has been so much going on during the last couple months. As you probably noticed, there is no more Lily. Lily, apparently, wants to stop with fanfiction and is not into anime or manga that much anymore. So I'm going to try to finish this as best as I could.

**bookworm0492 - **Yup, I'm a fan of Harry Potter. I still can't believe how the last book ended though. And yet it somehow was foreshadowed.

**White Alchemist Taya -** Yup, except Nyoko doesn't know that the people are demons. She only knows Ronin, Takara, and Hiei are ones so far.

**LoveAnime18 - **Ooo...is Ronin actually Kuronue? Good question. Great, now I'm drooling over Kurama in jeans.

**Shadow Ice Maiden - **I had fun writing that chapter along with Lily.

**Deidaras lover 4life - **Woo hoo! So far this fic doesn't suck.

**QueenOfCrisis - **Hmm...maybe I should...have ALL THREE DUDES SHIRTLESS at the same time! Lol. SMEXY!

**Epic Skittles - **Ok! It doesn't matter if I want or need to update, I have to update!

**Roxasheart654 - **Updation completion. Hmm...sounds like that Little Einsteins show that my baby brother watches

**Stelina Miko Kitsune - **Wow...Ronin being Kuronue is such popular. Lol..

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Chapter 7 

Handing in her test papers, Nyoko's hand brushed accidentally with Mr. Katsuma's. _'Crap. . .'_

"Ah, Miss Kokoro, I do hope the test was not too difficult," smiled the older man.

"It's not if you studied," Nyoko replied, wanting to end her talk with the teacher. "Have a nice day."

"Nyoko."

She flinched as she felt a hand touched her shoulder. "Yes, Kai?"

Kai dropped his hand to his side and grinned sheepishly. "I really hope I didn't fail that test we just took. I need a high grade to pass."

"I'm sure you did well," Nyoko felt odd. She was acting a bit cold to Kai ever since he started to call her by her first name.

"I'll see you soon," Kai hurried pass her. Soon? As in seeing her outside when leaving the school for the day?

"Excuse me," Shuichi smiled as he brushed pass Nyoko.

"The games shall begin shortly," Ronin whispered as he had claimed Nyoko's arm in his.

Nyoko eyed Ronin as he was leading her quickly through the crowded halls, turning into different wings of the school. "What's going on?"

Ronin didn't say anything until they were alone in an empty, dark classroom. "Nyoko," he murmured as he locked the door behind him. He held the weirdest expression in his eyes. "Did you know. . . ." he trailed off, his eyes roamed over her body.

'_What's going on?'_ Nyoko started to feel nervous about the fact that she was alone with a demon even if it was Ronin, her friend. "Ronin?"

"I would never hurt you, Nyoko," Ronin smiled sincerely. "But I cannot help you."

Confusion written across her face, Nyoko questioned, "What do you mean?"

His eyes did not hold the same cheerfulness as his smile. "The school will be deserted less than fifteen minutes with all but three and you. I cannot stay long. . . .Even if you cannot feel it, the air is filling with demonic energy."

"Why can't you stay?" Nyoko suddenly felt scared. What was going to happen?

"Because I do not wish to be caught just yet," Ronin turned his head to look at the clock in the room. "No one must know that I, Kuronue, had reborn." His lips curled into amusement. "Don't be afraid. . .you have those who will protect you outside. All you have to do is not to get caught."

"Wait—What?"

"There will be a key hanging from the ceiling somewhere in one of the halls," Ronin continued to watch the clock. "You are the only one who can see it. You are to retrieve it and use it on any locked doors in the school. The key is important because you have to unlock your way out of this school."

"This isn't funny, Ronin," laughed Nyoko nervously. "Tell me you're joking."

"I'm not."

'_He wouldn't. . .he wouldn't leave me here alone, would he?' _"But I don't wanna do this."

"Too bad," Ronin's tone grew emotionless. "You had to catch the eyes of them or rather let them mark you with their youki. You. . .a normal human girl had to meddle with the supernatural in some shape or form." He faced her. "Don't worry. . .one of those three is my friend even if he now sometimes annoy me and doesn't recognize who I am."

"Who—"

He stepped closer to the young woman, cutting her off. "You'll notice if you see two of them go against one together. That one alone is my dear old partner. And yet. . ."

"And yet what?" Nyoko looked up into his dark eyes. What did he mean by mark? How was she marked by those three?

"It's best if you do not get caught by any of them," Ronin placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "Nyoko. . .you are in heat."

"Huh?" she gave him a 'What the hell are you saying' look.

Ronin lowered his head closer to Nyoko's face which grew red. "We have excellent noses, Nyoko. Just because humans cannot tell if one another is in heat, doesn't mean that they aren't. You're now the—excuse me—the bitch in heat and three dogs will be here with you in this building."

"Ronin, you can't leave me!" cried Nyoko, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "I'm too young for this! I-I-I. . ."

"The prize is far greater if it is pure," Ronin pulled her hands off and held them in his. "As long as you find the key and a door leading to the outside, you'll be fine." He smiled. "You're a kendoka. You can kick their asses if you want."

'_This is just like some horror movie except the victim, me, won't be killed by some psychopath but. . .WAH! Why me?' _"But—"

"Hey, just so you know," Ronin kissed Nyoko on the nose. "I decided to scatter your scent throughout the building in the air. None of them will be able to locate you easily. Now good luck. It starts as soon as you see these windows go black and the lights shall be flickering." He headed over to the window, opening it to jump out. "Let's call this—"

"Ronin, don't go. Please don't leave me."

"—Passion Plays a Game of Tag."

* * *

_Someone was chasing her through the forest. Wicked shadows casting from the twisting arms, bare of leaves by the silvery blue moon. Nyoko really hated dreams like these especially when she was being chased by something she could not see. Her bare feet burned as they touched the cold ground whose hair was trying to grip her down. 'I hate this!' Cold forces, causing goosebumps were attempting to slow her down. Behind her, she could faintly hear two pairs of running feet or perhaps the creature had four legs._

_Branches thrashed; sticks cracked; heavy footsteps pounded in her wake. Her side ached. 'Why won't my alarm ring and wake me up?' Nyoko hated nightmares where she was a prey of a predator hidden from view but always close. She glanced back. Always a mistake. Something big was after her. And she didn't know what it was._

_She stumbled over a branch and hit the ground hard. 'NO!' She couldn't breathe. She felt like she was going to die. Then suddenly air returned back to her lungs. She gasped greedily. Something leaped on top of her. She twisted and grabbed fistfuls of fur. 'What the. . .'_

_It was silver and huge like a dog but it wasn't a dog. The ears were too big like a fox. Yet it had four tails. 'A fox with four tails. . .' What a weird dream she was having. Its eyes were amber and humanlike. 'Like the ones outside my window. . .' A sudden growl emitted from the fox, sending fear throughout Nyoko's body. It went for her throat, but instead of biting her, it licked her collarbone. Nyoko shuddered and knew that the fox was male. Her body was on fire as the fox moved lower and lower._

_This was wrong. So wrong on so many levels. The licking stopped around her naval. Nyoko struggled to sit up but a hand came and kept her down. A hand. . .with claws. Looking up, she saw the back of a man with long silver hair. Her eyes widen as she saw two fox ears perched upon his head. Suddenly pain shot out throughout her body. She felt wetness trickling down her bosom._

"_You have the sweetest scent," a silky deep voice spoke. "And yet you are merely human. I loathe humans. Let's hope you aren't one in your next life." A flash of silver came and—_

Why does Nyoko suddenly remember her dream now? Why is it coming back to her vividly? Her heart pounded, hurting her chest. _'Why do I feel like I met that. . .fox thing before?'_ Perhaps it was from the memory that Hiei had suppressed from her. Was it bad to be kept from her? What if it was something valuable? Her hands tighten on a golf club she had acquired from the classroom. Apparently the teacher, who had that room, liked golf and kept a club in the closet. '_Golf's not my thing but what the hell.'_

"_**Took you long enough."**_

In times like these, Nyoko needed to think positive. She shouldn't be freaking out. Oh no. She shouldn't let the fact that the lights were flickering on and off, casting shadows around. She shouldn't scare herself by telling herself that the shadows looked alive and real. She shouldn't let the fact that the windows were stained black so that no one could look to see her from outside. She shouldn't let the fact that the phones (she stopped by the payphones) weren't working. She shouldn't be afraid that there were three males after her and planned to—

WHAT WAS THAT?! Nyoko eyed the room from where the squeaking sound came from. Curiously and fear drove her to see what lies within. Closer and closer she went toward the door. She felt her blood pounding in her ears.

Peering in, she let out a sigh of relief. It was just the mice running on their wheels. _'Great. . .my only witnesses to see me before. . . .'_

Oh, how Nyoko hated Ronin or Kuronue or whoever he was now. Had he not realized that the school was two floors high and she was on the second floor? How the hell was she going to search the whole place for a key without getting caught? Now she noticed how many corners this school held. _'Too bad I don't have a map like the one in __Harry Potter__. . .'_

"_**Does the dark frighten you?"**_

Nyoko swallowed. Passion. Why had Ronin called this Passion Plays a Game of Tag? Was it because to the demons, passion to have her drove them to pursue her? Or was it passion that drove her to find the key and a way out?

Damn. The flickering was getting worse with the darkness lasting longer. The hair on the back of her neck was standing up. Something told her not to go through the doors that lead to the staircase down just yet. Hell, one of the doors was opened wide but the other was closed. Something could be hiding behind it. Then—

Her body froze. Faintly she heard a whistling sound. She turned and squinted as she saw something shiny swinging straight down the hall. Nyoko blinked. She had come from that hall. Why didn't she notice the key up there before? Then again, it was hanging from a short string. _'Fuck. . .'_ There was no way she could reach it unless she went and got a chair from one of the classrooms. That would take too long. She could just hope that it would take one jump and she wouldn't land loud.

"_**It is I, who you should be afraid of."**_

Shit. Where were these words coming from? They sound strangely like the creature from her dream but he had never echoed these words to her. Had he?

The shadows were multiplying.

Nyoko bit down on her tongue, but not hard enough to draw out blood. "Come on," she whispered as she jumped, stretching out her hand.

"_**Now what should I do with you?"**_

'_YES!'_ Nyoko had acquired the key. She—

A door slammed somewhere.

Nyoko ran. She hurried to the stairs as quickly as she could. She—

"Miss Kokoro, is that you?"

Turning, the young woman faced the one who called out to her. "Mr. Katsuma?" What was he doing here? Had Ronin been wrong that the building was vacant except for three demons and her?

"What's going on?" Mr. Katsuma seemed frighten.

"I don't know. . ." Nyoko could not find herself to relax. Something nagged at her. A gut feeling, perhaps? She recalled the fact that he was looking at her in class not so long ago.

"Put down that golf club, Nyoko."

"_**I have an idea. . .I've never bedded a human woman before**_."

Her grip tightened on the golf club. "No. . ." He called her by her first name. His tone was off when he said her name.

"What?" Mr. Katsuma approached toward her.

She turned and ran toward the stairs. Something collided with her foot, causing her to trip and fall on the floor. Looking back, she saw a tennis ball. Where had that come from? "NO!"

"_**How about roughly against the wall?"**_

"Now, now, let's not make things complicated," Mr. Katsuma held on end of a long piece of jump rope.

"Let me go!" Nyoko grabbed hold of the closed door. She refused to be dragged. She struggled but the rope would not slip from her ankle.

"I promise to be gentle," he purred.

"FUCK YOU!" Nyoko used her other hand and threw the tennis ball hard. Seizing the moment, she freed herself and ran down the stairs, skipping two or three steps at a time. Oh, she better not trip and fall.

"That hurt."

Nyoko bit back her scream as Mr. Katsuma was in front of her. She swung her golf club but missed. "Let me go," she panicked as he had her pinned down on the stairs. His grip was tight; she could practically feel herself bruise. Damn. . .he was far stronger than her.

His eyes gleamed. "Now that wouldn't be so much fun." His face leaned closer, enjoying the horrified look appearing on the young woman's face.

"_**What all females fear most. . .losing the one thing they can never get back**_."

* * *

_Rose: _Please don't be upset with Lily. I should have known that she wasn't going to stick around long with all those signs of losing interest in anime. Anyway, please review. 


	8. To Freedom or Not

_Rose_: Seasons greetings, readers! Today's DAY 2 of the 10-day winter break. Bleh...why must I get back to school on Jan. 2.

**QueenofCrisis - **Have a cookie. -blinks- Maybe I should give a tissue since you can't blow your nose on a cookie. Hmm...here's a tissue to go along with your cookie.

**White Alchemist Taya - **Yes, Mr. Katsuma is a demon! Ronin...he has his reasons to leave Nyoko inside. Here's a cookie.

**Slapbet - **I see...well, I agree with that. Ronin needs to be slapped even though he has his reasons to not help Nyoko. Take a cookie.

**Shikokudarkstar - **Nyoko isn't lucky, is she? Oh, well. Have a tissue and a cookie just in case.

**KitsuneSiren - **I love cliffys! -blinks- Actually, I end a chappie cause my muse ran out. A cookie for you.

**Shadow Ice Maiden - **I'm not sure why Youko's pervy. Then again, it's fun to write Youko and Kuronue's speeches and actions. -laughs- Here's a cookie and a tissue.

**bookworm0492 - **I'm giving you a cookie for your short and simple yet censored review.

**Darkside5454 - **You can't throw random, shiny objects at me! -blinks- Unless they really pretty! -grins- Your cookie.

**LoveAnime18 - **Yay, Kuro! Now, take a cookie.

**BBVixenXoXo - **Wait! Don't die from anticipation! You need to have a cookie first!

**Bookgrl - **Aw...you're so cute! Here's a tissue for your tears and a cookie.

**hyper dragonfyre - **Yup...I know where to find you. I also know where you live. I will hunt you down if you don't put up a fanfic. Don't worry, I'm working on a fanfic with you in it. Now, the last cookie is for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Chapter 8

NO! Nyoko struggled. She did not want to be tainted.

"_**Urameshi!" one of the thugs flinched at the glare Yusuke was giving out. Even the hair on the nape of Nyoko's neck stood up. Yusuke seemed to possess an aura that was suffocating the air around them.**_

_**Yusuke smirked. "Normally I'd give you bastards a warning but hell," his smirk turned into a frown, "I rather beat the SHIT out of you!"**_

'_How can I have a flashback at a time like this?' _Nyoko screamed as she felt his nails digging sharply into her arms. Oh, she would give anything to have Yusuke with her.

"Meow. . .how should I play with you?" smirked Katsuma, a fang poking out.

_**Nyoko let out a sigh. "Oh, sure. You're both right. He just wants me for my body."**_

"_**WHAT?!" Kuwabara boomed. "Let me at this guy."**_

Oh, if only Kuwabara were here as well. A thought suddenly dawned on her. KUWABARA! She smiled sweetly up at Katsuma.

"What?" the demonic expression turned into a look of utter confusion.

Suddenly there came the sound of a dull smack.

"FUCKING WHORE!"

'_Thank you, Kuwabara, for your honor code.'_ Nyoko ran. She needed to find an exit. Who knows how long a demon stays in the fetal position after being kneed? _'Kami, I hope this doesn't make me flinch at cats.'_ She shivered, unable to get the image of that demonic face Mr. Katsuma had on. Her eyes widen.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?! Nyoko cried, holding her skirt down or rather up. Something had snaked around her ankle and yanked her upside down. Now she prayed that she wouldn't fall and crack open her skull. She looked and paled slightly. "Please let that be fake." On the ceiling was a giant mass of hair and a strand of it had wrapped around her ankle. She froze as she heard footsteps.

"It's not nice to kick a teacher in the balls, Miss Kokoro," Katsuma hissed, though his eyes held amusement at her situation.

"Yeah, well it's more wrong for a teacher to go after a student," Nyoko responded back. She needed to free herself. She needed time to think real fast. Perhaps she could distract Katsuma until another brilliant idea, taken from either Yusuke or Kuwabara, pops into her head. "First a tennis ball and now a hairball."

"And the hairball succeeded in capturing you. I made it myself," purred Katsuma. He began to swing Nyoko side to side like a kitten with a ball of yarn.

'_EW!'_ Nyoko now felt like she had been scarred for life. Her skin began crawling. She wanted down. She wanted out. How in the world had she gotten herself into this mess? How in the world did demons noticed her?!

"Your smell. . .it's like a drug. Like catnip."

"Yeah, well. . .it's going to smell like puke soon if you keep batting me back and forth like a ball!" Nyoko yelled, hoping that his hearing was as sensitive like a cat's.

The demonic teacher didn't reply back to her comment. Instead he said, "It's nice to see your true self, Youko Kurama." He turned around so Nyoko swung freely behind him.

'_Youko Kurama?'_ Nyoko was confused. Who was this Youko Kurama person? She arched her head to the side and her eyes widen.

"_**And Shuichi here will help us," Kuwabara added, grinning.**_

Too bad it wasn't Shuichi. Nyoko swallowed as she caught sight of the familiar silver-haired kitsune from her dream. A nagging feeling in the back of her mind wanted to tell her something. Something about the memory Hiei suppressed. _'Two demons. . .I wish I hadn't gone to school today.'_

"Release her, Katsuma."

'_Is he the demon that Ronin says that will help?'_ Nyoko wondered since he didn't like Katsuma. His tone was icy toward the teacher.

"Tsk, no respect. It's Mr. Katsuma to you," Katsuma stated. He looked at Nyoko, feigning a sad look upon his face. "Poor Nyoko, not able to remember the kitsune who snuck into her room to—"

"Shut up," Youko growled darkly.

Nyoko paled as the veil over her had been lifted by Katsuma's words. _'IT'S HIM!'_

"Oh, come on, Youko," Katsuma rolled his eyes. "We're both demons. Why don't we share her body? I mean it was he who proposed this game and he's not even here." He meant the third demon. "Here, I'll let you taste her nectar first." His hand felt cold as he touched her cheek to stop her from swinging.

'_This can't happening,'_ Nyoko noticed a smirk forming upon Youko's lips. She closed her eyes and swallowed. Perhaps this was not the demon that Ronin spoke of. Then where was the third one?

"Damn you."

Her eyes snapped open. A look of horror etched into her features as she saw that the hand that Katsuma once had on her cheek was gone. In fact, Katsuma was holding a stump. _'What the fuck just happened?'_

"I don't like to share her with anyone else," Youko spoke. He held a thorny, green whip in his hand. "Nor do I like when someone else touches her." In his other hand, he tossed a seed up and down.

"I'll KILL you!" Katsuma charged.

"How can you if my plant devours you first," Youko tossed the seed toward Katsuma.

Nyoko closed her eyes to avoid watching what emerged from the seed. If she survives this, then she would have nightmares starring that plant. Too bad she couldn't cover her ears from the sounds of flesh tearing and screaming otherwise her skirt would fall. _'I hate you, Ronin or Kuronue or whatever the fuck your name is! I don't wanna die!'_

"I would never want to hurt you, Nyoko." His voice wasn't cold anymore but rather gentle.

Nyoko opened her eyes to find herself staring into a pair of sorrowful amber orbs. She, still upside down, looked around, seeing no bloodshed. _'Ok. . .' _Finally she looked back at Youko. Fear and confusion on her face.

"I'm sorry for how I acted," his voice held regret. "Please forgive me."

"How can I?" Nyoko said even though she knew that she was at his mercy. "You were going to rape me." Then she blinked, finding herself on her feet.

"I would rather die than do such a thing," Youko stated, looking off to the side. "I never meant to cause you any harm. . .I was just playing."

". . . ." Nyoko didn't know how to respond. _'He's telling the truth. . . .I have to believe him.'_ "I forgive you." Then she noticed something about him. His hands were clenched quite tightly so that his claws dug into his palms by his side.

"_**One more thing," Yusuke said, "you are NOT allowed to check out Nyoko's womanly body."**_

"You—"

Youko suddenly growled. "Nyoko, get out fast. Don't hesitate to leave this building."

"Wha—"

"Go!" he snapped at her.

'_Rude!'_ Nyoko turned and ran. She located the entrance and began unlocking the doors. _'I wonder if he had located the other demon.'_ She pushed open the doors and grinned at the sight of the setting sun. Wait. . .setting?! Her parents are going to kill her! Yet it shouldn't matter, seeing what had just happened to her.

"NYOKO!"

"Yusuke?! Kuwabara?!" She saw the two punks running toward her. Suddenly Nyoko felt someone clasped a hand over her throat. She looked to see Kai. "Kai?"

"Bastard, let her go! She's left the building!" yelled Yusuke.

Nyoko couldn't break free. She couldn't breathe. Spots danced before her eyes. His grip on her was strong. _'Kai's the third demon!' _She watched in disbelief as Yusuke's entire fist was glowing.

"You can't shot me, Spirit Detective," laughed Kai. "Nyoko belongs to me."

"You're a cheater, using Nyoko as a shield!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Let her go and fight like a man!"

Nyoko felt weak.

"Try and find her in Makai, fools!"

Nyoko closed her eyes. Her last thought was _'So many bright colors. . .'_

* * *

Nyoko woke up, shivering. _'Where am I?' _There was the smell of blood and decay heavy in the air.

"You're lucky that he's become quite busy ever since he came through the portal with you," spoke a familiar voice. "Who would have thought that the teacher wasn't the master behind it all. . ."

"Takara!" Nyoko was glad to see the lightening apparition. Her eyes widen.

Takara smiled sadly. "Too bad, we're both unlucky to be in a dungeon with me tied with talismans." She sighed, leaning against the wall. "Yup, he must think you weak if he didn't tie you up or anything."

"But—"

"No. If you touch these talismans, you'll get burnt." Takara suddenly laughed. It was a laughter that made Nyoko sad. "Hiei's right. He's always been right. I am nothing but a weakling."

"How did this happen?" Nyoko questioned.

"I decided to go into Makai to locate, you know, the evil bad guy's lair," Takara spoke in such a cheery tone that Nyoko flinched. "Apparently I was being followed and then captured as if I was never the hunter but the hunted." She sighed, "Then about an hour later, I'm talking to you."

"Takara, Yusuke and Kuwabara aren't normal, are they?" Nyoko needed to know the truth.

"No, they're not," Takara looked up toward the ceiling. She then was silent for a while. "Ok, he's still occupied with fighting him. . ." she muttered to herself, not knowing that Nyoko could hear her. "We have time. I guess I'm the lucky one to tell you about the connection between Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the others, you now know or once knew, with the three worlds of Ningenkai, Reikai, and Makai. . ."

"Wow. . ." Nyoko blinked after Takara finished telling her about what had happened over the course of two years such as the Dark and Makai Tournaments. "Once again, another too much information moment."

". . .I'm going to tell you Kurama's story just so you'll be prepared," Takara spoke. "Heh. . .Youko would probably hurt me but he'll thank me since you'll be given time to think."

"Ok. . ."

"Youko Kurama was a spirit fox who gained the powers of a demon over the centuries. He enjoyed breaking codes and seals as well as stealing. That is how he became infamously known throughout Makai as the King of Thieves. . . ."

'_Hang on. . .wasn't Ronin an infamous thief as well?'_ Nyoko didn't want to interrupt Takara yet.

". . . .In time, he came across a powerful bounty hunter. Badly injured, he assumed soul form, escaping into Ningenkai. Too weak to shift into human form or possess a body, he entered an embryo before it acquired a proper soul. . . ."

'_I wonder. . .if Ronin had done the same thing .'_

". . . .Now Kurama had ten years to live as a human before his powers returned to him. Of course somehow he didn't leave. You'll have to thank his human mother for teaching the cold thief love. So he remains in your world, living as a normal male human." Takara looked at Nyoko. As if knowing her thoughts, she replied," Kuronue was Youko Kurama's partner who died in one of their greatest and most dangerous heists. Unlike Youko, Kuronue tricked Koenma into giving him a short time in death and having him reborn with his memories intact."

"I hear a 'but' in there," Nyoko said.

"Yes. . ." Takara nodded. "In case you haven't noticed but Ronin hardly changes into his demonic form. He only does so if it is absolutely necessary. For example, he has no scars from that fire incident a couple years back. It's not due to hospitals but rather changing and healing in his demon form." She looked at Nyoko. "Unlike Youko now, Kuronue has a time limit."

"Heh. . .enough about me."

"Ronin!" Nyoko turned to see Ronin outside the cell bars.

"Don't just stand there," Takara scowled at him. "Free us."

"After Nyoko knows the human name Kurama goes by," Ronin held a huge smirk. "She should know just so she wouldn't freak when she sees him."

Takara sighed, looking down and then at Nyoko. "Nyoko, Kurama is . . . .Shuichi Minamino. . ."

"Great," Ronin closed his eyes. "She faints."

"I did not faint. . ." Nyoko spoke, keeping her eyes closed. "I-I just need to think."

"Don't worry, Nyoko," Ronin spoke. "We still have time. From what my demon senses are picking up, Youko is killing Kai's ass!"

"Too bad Kai's not the one you should be worried about. . ."

Nyoko's eyes snapped open to see Katsuma standing over Ronin who was tangled up in a giant hairball.

* * *

_Rose:_ I couldn't help it. I just can't have Youko seem like a bad pervy fox and have readers hate him for what he had done before. Anyway review and...

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	9. Betrayal

_Rose:_ I apoligize for the long update. Sorry if this is going to be short. I have a time-limit to be on the computer around this time of year.

Thanks for the reviews. -smiles- Everyone seems to be fond of Youko. . . .

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Chapter 9

"I do hope this wasn't thrown up by you bastards," Ronin struggled in his hairy prison.

"Oh, shut up," Katsuma hissed. His voice was strange due to his nose being pinched. Why was he pinching his nose? "I disliked your voice ever since I first met you."

"No one to save you now, scared, weak, little bitch."

"Wha—" Nyoko's eyes widen as she felt a pair of hands closed around her neck. "Why?" she struggled out.

"FU—" Ronin disappeared within the mass of hair.

"Because I wanted Kurama for myself," spat out Takara as her grip tightened around her cellmate's pathetic neck. The talismans had been fakes. "Oh, it was so easy. You were so easy to trick into believing and befriending. Hell, you and Reikai's sorry ass detectives."

'_It doesn't make any sense,' _Nyoko dug her nails into the lightening apparition's hands, trying to pry them off her neck.

"Don't worry," Takara's sadistic voice cooed. "I won't kill you yet. I want you and Kurama to suffer. I want you to break his heart." She pushed Nyoko up against the cold, hard wall. "I want him dead. Dead because he loves you"

"Hi. . ei. . ."

"Oh, Hiei," Takara laughed. Her demonic features seemed to enhance. "Yes, I supposed I thought I fell fro that bustard. But it turns out that he is nothing but a weak lackey of Reikai." Then she grins, showing her canines. "Besides I much rather have that delectable kitsune but sadly he's marked for the dead."

"You talk too much," Katsuma's voice brought back that Nyoko was not alone with just Takara. He kicked at the giant hairball. "His energy's gone. How sad. . .I wanted to toy with him before killing him."

'_Can't breathe. . .'_

"Keep her awake," Katsuma spoke, stilling pinching his nose. "How are we to put on a show if the leading lady is out cold?"

"Of course. . ." Takara looked over at Katsuma. "I should go. I must prepare our other guests. That human oaf would be easy. The Mazaku and Hiei would take a bit longer. Hmm. . .how about a demon army to keep them from entering?"

"Right. . .I'll go and check on Kai. Either way if Youko kills him, it's no skin off our backs."

"True," Takara tossed Nyoko aside as if she were garbage.

Nyoko gasped for air. She rubbed her throat.

"Here's a present."

The giant hairball containing Ronin was rolled into the cell as Takara existed. "Ta-ta."

'_This can't be happening. . .'_ Tears, hot and salty, leaked through her tightly closed eyes. She was going to be killed. Killed by Shuichi or Youko or Kurama. In a world where demons reside, she was positive that manipulation of humans was a simple task. Ronin was dead. Takara showed her true alliance. Nyoko was weak. If only she wasn't scared. If only she had the courage to move. _'I don't want to die.'_

"_**YUSUKE!"**_

Would Yusuke come save her?

"_**NYOKO?!" Nyoko raised her head and suddenly burst into tears. The lights went on. Yusuke hurried over and, not caring, picked up Nyoko. "Why don't you get yourself cleaned up? Then we can talk," he seemed to be soothing her even though she could almost hear the rage building up inside him. "Ok?" he set her down in the bathroom with clothes and closed the door.**_

No, Yusuke wouldn't. Not this time. He would be tricked. Tricked by someone he thought was a friend.

"_**Run, run, run as fast as you can, Yusuke!" Takara exclaimed. "You can't catch me!"**_

"_**Are you MOCKING me!" Yusuke shouted as he seemed to put on more speed.**_

Who would have thought Takara could do such a thing?

"_**That's right," Takara smirked. "Kuwabara, say hi to the ground for me." With that she took a step back.**_

"_**Wha-ACK!" Kuwabara fell face-forward as Yusuke, who was unable to stop, collided into him.**_

_**Nyoko bit her lower lip as she tried to keep her face straight. She couldn't help it. The scene in front of her was somehow amusing to see especially when they tried to get up. Attempting to get up, the two boys kept falling back down.**_

Traitor. Takara was nothing but a traitor.

"_**I know what else you wanted to ask," Takara spoke as the two were walking. It only had been a few hours since the talk in Ronin's place. "You want to know what's up with me and Hiei."**_

"_**No, I didn't," Nyoko lied though it was futile. She knew that Ronin was taking that book and putting it somewhere just in case if it was the object that the demon was after.**_

"_**You're lying," Takara smiled sadly. "In case you didn't notice or if Ronin didn't tell you, I love Hiei."**_

"_**I hear 'love,' not 'loved.'"**_

_**Takara sighed, "Hiei's making it complicated for me. I mean he could have said that he wasn't interested. Instead he just insults me."**_

"_**Then why do you love him?" Nyoko looked at the apparition.**_

_**Takara closed her eyes, "I can't explain why I do. I just wish the pain will go away."**_

Nyoko had been a fool. Takara was such a good actor. She hoodwinked everyone.

"_**They're all dumb bitches. . ." Takara referred to the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club near the mall's largest fountain. Her eyes gleamed wickedly over the dark shades she wore. "Watch this."**_

_**Nyoko looked and nearly chocked on the burger she was eating.**_

"_**OH NO! MY HAIR!!" whined Maya, followed by the rest of her clones. Luckily Cho was not there at the time but rather talking to a good-looking salesman.**_

_**Takara laughed. Nyoko couldn't help but laugh as well.**_

It wasn't fair. There were more reasons why Nyoko shouldn't hate Takara yet her betrayal outweighed it all. _'Then why don't I hate her?'_

"Now that was disgusting. Oi, why are you crying? You mustn't give up hope."

Nyoko's jaws dropped as she saw a smirking man in a strange outfit, rotating a red pendent. His wings caught her attention mostly. "Ronin?"

"Actually, now it's Kuronue," the bat demon's face broke out into a wicked grin.

"You're not dead," Nyoko didn't seem to hear him. Instead she burst into tears. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm not," Kuronue pulled Nyoko into his arms. "Hush. Stop crying, Princess."

He was so warm. Nyoko felt almost at ease. That was until she felt him tensed up. "Kuronue?" She peered into his deep violet orbs. Then she found herself pinned to the ground. "Kuro-mmph!"

"You smell so good, my princess," Kuronue tear his lips away from hers and began to nip at her neck.

"Stop!" Nyoko struggled but it was futile. Kuronue was a demon, a strong and powerful one. _'DAMN!'_ Now she realized why Katsuma kept his nose pinched. It was still the same day as the episode in the school. Now that Ronin was Kuronue, his demon instincts were more overwhelming. "Don't do this, please."

Kuronue stopped. His eyes bore into hers. He whispered, "Don't you recall what I said before at school?"

Suddenly he wasn't on top of her.

"It would terribly hard to get rid of your scent if you've taken her," Takara had reappeared. She smirked. "I do love my powers." She had shocked Kuronue. "Now," she yanked Nyoko by her hair. "Time for your first and last scene."

"You can't be Takara."

"Oh, but I am," Takara laughed, causing the hairs on the back of Nyoko's neck to stand up. "And here's another power of mine. . ."

Nyoko's vision blurred.

* * *

"Shuichi?"

No longer was he the silver-haired kitsune. It was Shuichi Minamino. . .Kurama. "Nyoko, are you alright?" his tired face lit up at the sight of her.

'_**I want to kill you.**__'_ "What's going on?" Nyoko hurried over to him. _'I can't kill him. I won't kill him__**. I must kill him. I want to feel his blood on my hands.**__ Won't anyone stop me?'_

"Don't worry, I'll explain later," Kurama seized her into an embrace. "We don't have to worry about Kai."

Nyoko would have wanted this to last forever. _'I don't want this. __**I want to kill him.**__'_ She pulled out the gun hidden in her sleeve. She would shoot him behind his back. . .at his heart.

**BANG!**

Blood spilled.

"Oh. . ."

"I feel bad. . .you're nothing but a weak human."

Nyoko's mouth moved but no words came out. She clutched her stomach. Warmth spilled through, leaving her to get colder and colder. Something had exploded against her stomach.

"You were going to kill me with this?" Kurama picked up the gun, examining it. "I never realized that all this time, you were the demon behind this. Smart of you to have your memory erased so Hiei couldn't read your mind." His bangs shadowed h is eyes.

Nyoko's eyes widen as she felt the cold metal press against her temple.

"Now don't cry. The pain won't last long," Kurama's voice sounded so sweet and calm.

'_This can't be happening. . .'_

"I don't want to do this. But there is no harm taking a demon's life."

'_I'm not a demon. . .'_

Was this how Kurama was to suffer? Suffer from the fact that he killed Nyoko. Was that what Takara meant? Kurama dead on the inside.

"Farewell. May Reikai have mercy on you."

**BANG!**

* * *

_Rose: _Just so you know. . .the story's not over yet even with this ending scene.


	10. The Bullet

_Rose:_ This is the actual final chapter. I'm apologize to those that read the wrong ending. The bad news is that I found out I can delete a chapter but not its reviews so I apologize to those who did review and now can't review unless they went anoymous. The good news is that Lily is back over to the YYH side.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

* * *

Chapter 10

**BANG!**

Nyoko froze.

A brief moment of darkness occurred.

"OH FUCK!"

Nyoko blinked. _'Did Kurama just cursed in a high-pitched voice?'_ "Er. . . I know it's a good thing but even a baby cannot miss such a close range." Kurama paid no attention to her. He seem to be trembling.

"She's going to kill me," he whined.

'_What the hell?' _Nyoko followed where the young man's eyes fell. Her eyes went huge. Her hands automatically went over her mouth.

"I didn't mean it! Please don't kill me!" Kurama went on his knees. His voice was still high-pitched. "I thought it was empty."

Click.

"You fool!" it was Takara. In her hand, she held the gun. "She wasn't supposed to get killed. You are stupid! How many times do I have to tell you that you always screw up in these kinds of threatening situations?" Then she growled. "Not only that but you used this gun. This gun with those bullets. . ."

"I—"

**BANG!**

Nyoko covered her eyes. Then she looked, expecting to see Kurama in a pool of blood but instead she saw a demon.

"Low-class demons. . ." Takara muttered. She removed her jacket and threw it down over the first mess. "It's a crime to take human life. . .that's why I wanted Kurama dead. . .he wasn't all human."

There were crashes not far off and yells.

". . .What are we to do?" Katsuma appeared. "Kai's dead." Then he noticed Takara's jacket covering a body and saw the corpse of the demon. "Oh. . ."

"We're going," Takara announced.

Nyoko watched the former teacher and friend disappeared through the door. She sat down or rather floated over the floor. She was too numb to comprehend. Then. . ."I'm . . .dead. . .I'M DEAD!" She clutched her head. "OH MY KAMI! I CAN'T BE DEAD!"

"NYOKO!"

The girl looked up to see the two former infamous thieves. She never noticed how they contrasted. Youko Kurama's light clothing compared to the dark that Kuronue wore. Behind them were Yusuke, who for some strange reason had black body tattoos, and Kuwabara.

"What the hell happened?" Kuwabara demanded, seeing the decreased demon. "Where's Nyo—"

"She's dead. . ." Yusuke punched the floor, creating a crater. "DAMMIT!"

"Takara betrayed us all," Kuronue spoke, suddenly tired. This was not a nice reunion with his best friend. He looked at Youko. . .saw the darkening look in his amber eyes.

". . . ." Youko's eyes darted to Hiei.

"I'll start looking. . .a demon can take another demon's life. . ." Hiei's voice was devoid of all emotions. Then he vanished in a blur of black.

"Hey, can't you see me?" Nyoko waved her arms. They couldn't. "Kuwabara!" she went in front of the young man with the highest sixth sense. He couldn't. Then it hit her. What if that gun or the bullet had something? Didn't Takara mentioned that before? Now what?

"Hey. ..we'll go to Koenma. . ." Yusuke spoke, watching Youko place a seed over the covered physical body of Nyoko. The seed blossomed into a rather large flower, cocooning the body.

"Right. . ." Kurama muttered having shifting back into his human form. He picked up the cocoon.

KOENMA!

Yeah, that's the guy who might be able to help! Nyoko floated after the group of fighters. . .all silent.

* * *

"I'm sorry. . ."

"WHAT?!" Yusuke exploded.

"GAH!" Koenma, a toddler, cried out.

"BASTARD, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE SORRY?!" Kurama struggled to break free from the bat demon.

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed, his hands clutched into fists at his sides.

Strange. . .how only Kurama lost control.

Nyoko swallowed. Reikai won't be able to help? She had so much hope. Her ghost sulked in the corner. Gone. . .forever.

"Her body. . .yes, I can have it good as new," Koenma made it sound like Nyoko was an object. "But I need her spirit. . .her soul. . ."

"Where is she, then?" Kuronue questioned, placing Kurama down into an empty seat. He had to knock out the kitsune.

"This. . ." Koenma held up the bullet. "This is no ordinary bullet."

Nyoko blinked, looking up.

"Then what is it?" Yusuke spoke, controlling his frustration.

"This bullet is crafted. . .only a few were ever made. . .I need you to find the gun. Takara might have it," Koenma stated. "I'll arrange a couple things. . .Ningenkai will not know that Nyoko Kokoro is alive without a soul."

"Hn. . ." Hiei returned. "Got back before the barrier came up."

Koenma answered the confused looks. "I've decided to place up the barrier between the two worlds in order to contain Takara and Katsuma. . .Go."

Everyone left. Kuwabara volunteered to take Kurama to Genkai's.

"I had to say that. . ." Koenma muttered. He looked over to the corner. "Hello, Nyoko. I believe you know that I'm Koenma."

"You can see me?" Nyoko's jaws dropped.

"I am the Reikai Prince," Koenma went. "The others couldn't see you yet. ."

"So, you can put me back?" Nyoko started to smile.

"It's not easy. . .like I told Yusuke. . .there is a test," Koenma said. "But your case is different. You weren't supposed to die at such a young age. I'm not saying, you can't come back. You can. It takes a couple requirements. For now, the others can track down Takara and Katsuma. They're both wanted and I need to return that gun into the vaults."

"But they can soon see me, right?"

"No. . .you will remain invisible to their senses. . .that's how the gun works. A soul can wander forever without Reikai ever picking it up because the body was shot with that gun. I, alone possibly, can see you."

"Oh. . ." Nyoko sighed sadly. "How long will the task take?"

"By my estimate. . .a month we have to get you back otherwise your body will shut down," Koenma stated.

Nyoko didn't want to think that she won't make it back in time. Instead she said, "I can't believe Takara would do that. . ."

"She's a demon. . . what do you expect?" Koenma forgotten that most of his team held demonic blood.

* * *

Nyoko sighed as she wandered around the temple of Genkai's. Koenma confided her there until he could gather more information on the tasks that lay ahead. She hoped this had been all a dream but as the hours passed, it proved to be real.

". . .He's not awake yet," Nyoko poked her head through the door where Kurama laid on the futon. "Kuronue must have hit him too hard." She sighed and decided to wander around more.

"Hello, are you here to see someone?"

Nyoko turned and saw a pretty girl with familiar yet gentle scarlet eyes. "You can see me?"

"Yes," the girl blinked. "I'm Yukina. And you are?"

"I'm Nyoko. . ."

Yukina's eyes went huge as if she recognized the name. "Oh. . .Kazuma told. . . ."

"Yukina. . .you shouldn't bother to tell anyone about me. . . otherwise they'll think you're nuts," Nyoko explained the situation.

"Well. . .I believe you'll come back," smiled the ice maiden. "It'll be nice to talk to another girl around here."

"But it'll look crazy to see you talking to air," Nyoko sweatdropped.

"It doesn't matter. . ." Yukina smiled. "Well. . .at least I can keep an eye on you." She giggled.

'_Wait. . .'_ Nyoko blinked. "And here I thought you were innocent."

"I'm not naïve like I used to be. It's not good to be naïve in this world," Yukina smiled. Then she hummed. "I got to take in the laundry."

"Hey, wait just a minute!" Nyoko went after Yukina. "I am not that kind of girl."

"Uh huh. . .but given the opportunity. . ." Yukina giggled. "Please. . .I blame myself for watching too many movies."

Nyoko laughed. Yet Yukina's words nagged at the back of her mind. Would she actually take advantage of being invisible to the others. . .especially Kurama?

"No, coming back to life is more important," Nyoko hissed to herself under her breath. Damn. . .even as a ghost, there were still some of that teenage hormones.

**THE END . . .OF THIS FIC.**

* * *

_Rose:_ Ouch. . .I made Takara evil in the end. Review and stay tune for the sequel which I haven't named yet. . .


End file.
